Yakusoku no kanojo
by nekovir
Summary: Van&Hitomi! la historia de amor que a todos nos hubiera gustado ver XP
1. Aishiteru

_**Durante todo este tiempo ella no cesa de pensar en él, tiene miedo de no recordar su cara, su fragancia sus alas blancas que tanto ansiaba tocar. Siempre contempla el cielo estrellado esperando que junto a la luna aparezca la tierra**__._

**CAPITULO 1**

**Aishiteru**

Su querida amiga Yukari la busca antes del entrenamiento nocturno, todo y haber acabado el instituto ella se sigue entrenando, ¿quizás para olvidar? ¿o para volver a verlo?

YUKARI: ¡Hitomi! Ya estás en las nubes otra vez!

HITOMI: (pensativa)…Ah hola Yukari…

YUKARI: no hay quien te entienda, ya no eres la misma Hitomi de siempre, desde aquello… (es interrumpida)

HITOMI: ¡Calla! No lo menciones… (Con ojos brillantes)

YUKARI: hitomi…

HITOMI: hoy no entreno voy a dar un paseo…

YUKARI: pero…

Sin quererlo llega al templo donde aquella vez fue absorbida por una misteriosa luz.

Sentándose en los escalones.

HITOMI: ¿Por qué? No puedo parar de pensar en él, me estoy consumiendo… (Lágrimas corren por sus preciosas mejillas) Van…

Mientras muy lejos de allí, dónde la tierra flota en el cielo un joven de cabello oscuro siente un escalofrío.

VAN: Hitomi…

MERLE: Van sama! Otra vez piensa en ella, no puede seguir así ya hace 2 años que se fue y seguro que tiene novio y es muy feliz, tiene que olvidarla.

ALLEN: (apareciendo) no digas tonterías Merle, Hitomi ama a Van y no creo que tenga a otro…jejeje

VAN: queréis parar ya! Ella tiene su vida en la luna de las ilusiones y es libre de hacer lo que le plazca.

MERLE: si es así porque usted no hace lo mismo, y rehace su vida?

ALLEN: ¿contigo Merle? (burlándose)

MERLE: (gruñendo)

VAN: (levantándose) si te das cuenta Merle ahora mismo estoy haciendo lo que más deseo, que es pensar en ella… (Sacándole la lengua se marcha hacia donde descansa escaflowne)

ALLEN: Van ha cambiado desde que Hitomi se fue. Todos echamos de menos a Hitomi pero él es el que lo pasa peor…

Hitomi llega a casa:

HITOMI: Hola! Ya estoy en casa!

MADRE: hola hija…ven siéntate, me gustaría hablar contigo.

HITOMI: si

MADRE: verás, Yukari vino a buscarte y estuvimos hablando.

HITOMI: de mi no?

MADRE: hija has cambiado, ya no sonríes estás todo el día pensativa lo único que haces es trabajar, no sales…

HITOMI:…

MADRE: sinceramente lo pasé muy mal cuando desapareciste, pero prefiero eso a verte así hija…

HITOMI: ¿Qué me quieres decir madre?

MADRE: si no eres feliz aquí, vete con él…

HITOMI: (llorando) pero…mamá…

MADRE: quiero que seas feliz hija y si lejos de aquí lo eres…

HITOMI: gracias mamá, pero por mucho que lo desee no puedo volver, muchas gracias (se dirige a su habitación)

MADRE: entonces no te tortures…

HITOMI: mirando por la ventana…) Van…mi madre tiene razón pero no puedo volver…ven a buscarme… ¡VEN A BUSCARME! (Grita con todas sus fuerzas)

Ven a buscarme…

VAN: ¿hitomi? ¡HITOMI!

Hitomi…

HITOMI: Van, es él? (baja las escaleras rápidamente) Mamá! Me está llamando! Tienes toda la razón (llorando) te quiero mucho mamá

MADRE: yo también hija, (la abraza) espero que seas muy feliz.

HITOMI: sí. (Sale de su casa sin mirar atrás) Van…

VAN: (cogiendo el energeist) Hitomi tengo que ir, lo siento, necesito verte una vez más.

HITOMI: (cansada de tanto correr) donde estás? (llorando) no vas a venir…quisiera verte, tengo muchas ganas de verte, no soporto estar sin ti. Van…

Una luz rosada aparece a lo lejos, cerca del templo en el bosque, Hitomi contempla perpleja como algo baja del cielo.

HITOMI: ¡Van! Corre con todas sus fuerzas) ¡Van!...! Van! ¡Van! (por fin llega a un lugar, lleno de plumas que relucen) (se queda inmóvil) (por fin lo tiene delante) Van!

VAN: ¡hitomi!

HITOMI: (corre a abrazarlo)

Los dos amantes se unen en un apasionado abrazo, el siente la dulce fragancia de ella, sus pieles calidas se estremecen con el tacto del otro, por fin son felices….

VAN: (separándose un poco) (secándole las lagrimas) lo siento, por venir…

HITOMI: (moviendo la cabeza) estoy muy feliz, que hayas venido, tenía muchas ganas de volver a verte…..

Sus miradas se cruzan, no pueden dejar de mirarse, los ojos verdes de ella son cada vez más brillantes.

HITOMI: (llorando de nuevo) (abrazándolo) llévame contigo…quiero ir a Gaea…no soporto estas lejos de ti.

VAN: Hitomi… (Cogiéndole dulcemente por las mejillas) te quiero…

Hitomi muy sorprendida por las palabras de su amado se acerca más i más

HITOMI: yo también te quiero…Van…

Sus labios cada vez más cerca uno de otro se funden en un ansioso beso del cual habían soñado con todas sus fuerzas. Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraban en Gaea, exactamente al lado de escaflowne.

HITOMI: escaflowne…estoy en Fanelia…

VAN: (cogiéndola de la mano) vas a quedarte conmigo?

HITOMI: por su puesto, no pienso separarme de ti nunca más (dándole un repentino beso en la mejilla) jejeje

VAN: (agarrándole dulcemente de la cintura) yo tampoco quiero que te separes de mi nunca más (no puede evitar darle un beso en los labios)

HITOMI: (cuando ya se separan) Ayyy que feliz que soy dando vueltas mirando a la tierra…

VAN: je, venga vamos (llevándola de la mano)

Llegan a las escaleras de piedra donde se contempla toda Fanelia…

HITOMI: …Fanelia…es preciosa…

VAN: y pronto será tuya…(bajando los escalones mirándola con picardía)

HITOMI: … (Totalmente sonrojada)

MERLE: HITOMI!!  
ALLEN: ¡Hitomi! Has vuelto... (Dándole un beso en la mano)(Cerca de un Van algo celoso)

HITOMI: que contenta estoy de volver a veros. je

VAN: ven te acompañaré a tu habitación, después cenaremos todos juntos.

HITOMI: sí (se va de la mano de Van)

MERLE: Ahora Van si que está contento (mira a Allen y lo encuentra muy serio mirando a Hitomi)

ALLEN: …

VAN: mira está será tu habitación…la mía está justo al lado XP

HITOMI: que bonita y tiene unas vistas hermosas…

VAN: sí por eso quiero que te quedes en esta habitación, para que puedas contemplar la luna de las ilusiones cuando quieras.

HITOMI: muchas gracias (apoyada en la ventana)

VAN: no tienes que agradecer nada te mereces esto y mucho más muaksss (le da un besito) voy a llamar a las damas para que traigan ropa que ponerte, te vendré a buscar para bajar a cenar.

HITOMI: vale…

Al cabo de un rato:

Toc toc

HITOMI: adelante…Ah Allen…

ALLEN: Hitomi quería que conocieras a mi hermana Celena.

CELENA: encantada de conocerte Hitomi…. (Reverencia)

HITOMI: igualmente…

ALLEN: os dejo solas, nos vemos abajo.

CELENA: veo que te han traído ropa…a ver…mmmm este vestido es muy bonito… (Poniéndoselo delante a Hitomi)

HITOMI: sí, si que lo es, ahora que voy a quedarme aquí tendré que acostumbrarme a llevar la ropa de Fanelia.

CELENA: cuando quieras podemos ir a comprar ropa, me encanta el mercado de Fanelia, bueno voy a cambiarme hasta ahora.

HITOMI: si hasta ahora y gracias…

Toc toc

VAN: Hitomi estás lista?

HITOMI: sí, pasa.

Van abre la puerta y queda atónito por la belleza de su querida Hitomi. Lleva el vestido escogido por Celena, un vestido color perla con un corsé algo más oscuro y un escote de escándalo XP. El pelo, como lo lleva más largo que su última visita a Fanelia, recogido con una cinta del mismo color, a un lado, de esta forma le cae delicadamente en el hombro izquierdo.

VAN:…

HITOMI: ¿Qué? (dando una vuelta) ¿no te gusta?

VAN: estás preciosa, pareces una princesa, mi princesa muaksss

HITOMI: (roja como un tomate) tú también estás muy guapo.

Van lleva un traje sencillo pero digno de un rey. Una camisa azul marino con la insignia de Fanelia, un cinturón (donde lleva la espada) y unos pantalones negros.

VAN: vamos? (ofreciéndole el brazo)

HITOMI: sí (ella en vez de cogerle del brazo le coge de la mano, cosa que hace que Van pronuncie susurrando un "te quiero")

Ya en la mesa, están todos cenando y conversando plácidamente.

HITOMI: Allen me preguntaba como es que Celena y tú os encontráis en Fanelia.

ALLEN: jejeje es que verás…

VAN: lo que pasa es q se ha convertido en mi fiel consejero y capitán del ejército de Fanelia.

HITOMI: (casi atragantándose) en serio?

ALLEN: sí es cierto, digamos que ya no soy caballero celeste.

HITOMI: vaya…

CELENA: igualmente no cesamos de ir a Palas.

HITOMI: entiendo. ¿Y Millerna? ¿Cómo se encuentra?

MERLE: acabó la carrera de medicina y ahora espera que vuelva Driden.

HITOMI: a sí? Que bien… ¿tú también viajas a Palas Merle?

MERLE: sí me gusta mucho viajar…

VAN: para conocer chicos…

MERLE: ¡Van Sama!

ALLEN: jajajaja

CELENA: jajajajaja

HITOMI: je

VAN: dentro de unas semanas tendremos que viajar a Palas a una reunión muy importante…

HITOMI: qué bien! Tengo unas ganas de ver a Millerna!

Ya era tarde y todos estaban ya en sus habitaciones. Hitomi no podía dormir demasiadas emociones en un día. Algo común en ella, se apoya en la ventana a contemplar las estrellas.

HITOMI: "mamá (viendo su imagen) estoy muy feliz"

Se acuesta pensando es su amado Van y queda profundamente dormida.

Los rayos del sol tocan la suave piel de Hitomi, ella despierta de un sueño, aun no se puede creer que esté de nuevo en Gaea.

CONTINUARÁ….

**Hola!! Que os parece mi fic?como últimamente no estoy muy inspirada os dejo un fic q escribí hace un tiempo espero que lo disfrutéis.!!!!**

**Besosss**

**Nekovir**


	2. Nani?

**Capitulo2**

**Nani?**

**Se acuesta pensando es su amado Van y queda profundamente dormida.**

**Los rayos del sol tocan la suave piel de Hitomi, ella despierta de un sueño, aun no se puede creer que esté de nuevo en Gaea…**

Hitomi se levanta para contemplar Fanelia, ve que hay mucha gente, ya que es el día del gran mercado.

CELENA: (abajo saludándola) ¡Buenos días Hitomi!

HITOMI: ¡buenos días Celena!

CELENA: vístete y vamos al mercado!

HITOMI: sí ahora mismo bajo.

Hitomi sale de su habitación esta vez con un vestido algo más sencillo color azul claro con costuras más oscuras.

MERLE: buenos días Hitomi, tú también vienes al mercado?

HITOMI: claro XP

Las tres jóvenes caminan por el mercado observando y comprando. Hitomi ve a lo lejos a Van y Allen.

HITOMI: (tapándole los ojos a Van) ¿Quién soy?

VAN: mmm a ver no se… cinthia? Maria¿…

HITOMI: OYE!!!

VAN: jajajaja (cogiéndola de la cintura) buenos días preciosa ( le da un beso) perdona no quería despertarte estabas durmiendo tan plácidamente.

HITOMI: (sonrojada)…

CELENA: Mira Hitomi, ella es la modista de Fanelia, sus vestidos son fabulosos viene gente de doquier a comprarle piezas.

SEFI: encantada señorita…

MERLE: (mirando unos vestidos) vaya son preciosos.

SEFI: te gustan Merle? Los acabo de terminar…

ALLEN: porqué no os los probáis ¿

CELENA: pero…

SEFI: sí porque no…

Van y Allen esperando a que se probaran los vestidos, la primera en salir es Merle, con un vestido gris tirando a negro, con bordados rojos en forma de soles. Al instante sale Celena con un traje verde, formado por dos piezas un corsé con partes transparentes y una falda desigual.

ALLEN: uauu, estás preciosa hermana…

VAN: sí te queda muy bien…

MERLE: (delante el vestidor de Hitomi) ¡hitomi! ¡Qué no sales! (entrando)

HITOMI: Ah Merle! No! espera! (saliendo de golpe)

VAN:…

ALLEN…

EL vestido de Hitomi era el más extravagante sin duda, una pieza de color ocre con bordados plata, todo ajustado hace q se marquen las curvas de su cuerpo, al llegar a la rodilla se abre en unas telas parecidas a la seda.

SEFI: vaya, es precioso y le queda muy bien lady Hitomi… ¿y ustedes que opinan? (los mira) (totalmente impresionados)

ALLEN: que belleza…

HITOMI: gracias Allen, bueno me lo quito ya…

VAN: espera, (cogiéndola, dándole una vuelta y mirándose con ella en el espejo) estás preciosa…Sefi…

SEFI: sí majestad…

VAN: quiero estos vestidos…y a partir de ahora quiero que disponga de un taller en palacio…

SEFI: majestad…muchas gracias (reverencia)

HITOMI: pero Van estos vestidos son muy caros y no…

VAN: psi…(poniéndole el dedo en la boca)

Ya con los vestidos en su posesión siguen el recorrido por el mercado de Fanelia. Van se separa del grupo, nadie sabe a donde, pero ellas junto a Allen siguen su camino.

HITOMI: vaya que cosas más bonitas (tocando un collar)

CELENA: mira! (con un anillo)

HITOMI: vaya te queda muy bien, es precioso…

CELENA: que pena que no tenga nadie que me regale uno así (cara triste)

HITOMI: celena…

Ya en palacio.

HITOMI: Van! Dónde has estado?

VAN: tenía que resolver unos asuntos…

HITOMI: lo del vestido…no debiste…

VAN: Porqué? Quiero que siempre vayas bellísima, por el dinero no te preocupes a partir de ahora ella será tu modista. Y no dudes en pedirme lo que quieras.

HITOMI: está bien…

Cae la noche en las colinas de Fanelia.

HITIOMI: (caminando hacia escaflowne) escaflowne…(oye un ruido) y eso? (Se adentra entre los árboles y llega a un pequeño lago con un altar) je. Me voy a dar un baño, el agua está muy buena… (Se quita lentamente la ropa y se mete en el agua) (Nadando llega hasta el reflejo de la luna que hace que su piel brille) clic…! Quien anda ahí?

VAN: vaya he encontrado una sirena…sentado en la orilla junto a su ropa…

HITOMI: Van… como me has encontrado?

VAN: yo siempre siento tu presencia y puedo encontrarte donde estés.

HITOMI: (nadando a la orilla) me has asustado…

VAN: poniéndose de pie ofreciéndole la ropa para taparla (en sí iba con una especie de bata)

HITOMI: (muy avergonzada) gracias…

VAN: ay (acariciándole el pelo, el cuello) eres preciosa…. (Poniéndole el colgante) ten es tuyo…

HITOMI: pero, te lo di…

VAN: ahora que te tengo a ti no lo necesito. (Comienza a besarla)

Imaginaros la escena no podía ser mas romántica, los dos enamorados besándose a la luz del reflejo de la luna en el lago, pronto ya no controlaban sus instintos. Los dos deseaban conocerse uno al otro. Hitomi acariciaba suavemente la espalda de Van y él pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo de ella.

HITOMI: vannnn…

VAN: perdona, no quiero obligarte a nada… (Separándose)

HITOMI: no pasa nada…

El joven rey la mira con ternura, la coge como a una princesa y la posa lentamente en el altar.

VAN: (ni a un palmo de ella) te quiero…

HITOMI: yo también

El joven alado recorre su cuerpo con sus manos, el cuerpo que tanto había deseado conocer, el de su querida Hitomi.

Del cuello pasa a un nuevo terreno de sensaciones, acaricia sus pechos lentamente dejándose llevar por su pasión y sus instintos, pasa la lengua por ellos haciendo que ella gimotee de placer.

Ella se deja hacer por su riu-jin, lentamente deposita su mano en su miembro viril, excitándolo aún más. Sus respiraciones se compaginan en una sola, Van se aparta de ella bruscamente para poder contemplarla a la luz de la luna "es mía" piensa "toda mía" seguidamente se introduce lentamente dentro de ella, un pequeño gemido de dolor brota de los labios de su amada, acto seguido cuando por fin ha superado la barrera que les separa del más apasionante placer, llega hasta el final. Sus cuerpos se mueven al compás, cuando la fogosidad es máxima caen rendidos en un cúmulo de sensaciones que los deja exhaustos, notando uno al otro sus cuerpos, cuerpos que se pertenecen "por fin" piensan.

Por fin se pertenecían el uno al otro.

La pareja exhausta se abraza dulcemente, acariciándose uno al otro y mirándose

VAN: (ahora acariciándole la cara) estás bien?

HITOMI: sí (dándole vueltas al pelo oscuro de su riu-jin)

VAN: es muy tarde, tendríamos que ir a dormir, mañana tenemos que partir a Palas...

HITOMI: Noo (abrazándolo con más fuerza) no quiero que esta noche se acabe…

VAN: entonces ven a mi habitación (susurrándole esto en el oído hace que Hitomi se sonroje)

Vamoss (la coge en brazos y comienza a dar vueltas sin parar)

HITOMI: jajajajajajaja te quiero…te quiero…te quiero…

Ya en la gran habitación del rey de fanelia…

HITOMI: (abriendo el grifo de la bañera) quieres bañarte conmigo?...

VAN: (atónito)

HITOMI: je…

Burbujas salen del baño…

HITOMI: jajajajaja (poniéndole el pelo lleno de espuma)

VAN: como eres…jajajaja ven…

HITOMI: xi (se apoya en él)

VAN: (haciéndole un masaje en la espalda a su princesa y besándole el cuello)

HITOMI: mmmm…que bien…soy muy feliz

VAN: no te iras verdad?

HITOMI: claro que no!…me voy a quedar contigo para siempre (dándose la vuelta y dándole un beso)

La escena se cierra aquí dando lugar a la mañana.

ALLEN: ya está todo listo?

SOLDADO: sí señor…

ALLEN: ah Van…Hitomi (reverencia)

VAN: está todo listo?

ALLEN: sí

HITOMI: y Celena?

ALLEN; está dentro..

HITOMI: voy a buscarla… (Le da un beso a Van)

ALLEN: (mira a Van el cual revela una sonrisa)

HITOMI: ¿celena? Escucha unas voces…

CELENA: nos van a encontrar…

GADETH: tranquila cariño….

HITOMI: Celena y Gadeth? Jejejeje (da la vuelta y se va)

La bella princesa pasea por un crusade mucho más grande y renovado. Cuando escucha unos ruidos muy extraños…

HITOMI: hola? (mira sorprendida como unos hombres vestidos de negro, en la sala principal, intentan sabotear el viaje).! QUE HACEIS!

LADRON1: vaya..

HITOMI: (que es cogida por uno de los hombres) AHHHHHHHH!!!

AHHHHHHH

ALLEN: e?

VAN: Hitomi?!

Salen corriendo dentro del crusade.

HITOMI: soltadme!!

Llegan Van, Allen y los soldados del crusade…

VAN: soltadla!!!! (Amenazando con la espada)

LADRON1: vaya vaya…veo que nos ha salido algo mal la jugada. Vámonossss

LADRONES: sí

Los tres ladrones desaparecen de golpe dejando a Hitomi en medio de una bomba de humo.

VAN: HITOMI!? Estás bien?

HITOMI: sí, si estoy…

ALLEN: que extraño? Para que querrían sabotearnos el viaje?

MAILI: Majestad!!! (Llega corriendo) HAN ROBADO EN PALACIO!

CONTINUARÁ…

**Uola!**

**Gracias x vuestros reviews, espero q os guste mi fic. Jejeje Lo del escote, lo voy a explicar, creo que todos nos quedamos bastante decepcionados con el final de la serie no digo q sea malo eh?) Simplemente que Hitomi está casi todos los capítulos q si Allen esto q si Allen lo otro, y se da cuenta q ama a Van en los últimos! Por eso creo q un poco de picardía en el personaje no va mal ya que han perdido el tiempo no?**

**Pues eso XP**

**Matane!!**

**Nekovir**


	3. Zeldor sama

**Capitulo3**

**Zeldor sama**

**VAN: HITOMI!? Estás bien?**

**HITOMI: sí, si estoy…**

**ALLEN: que extraño? Para que querrían sabotearnos el viaje?**

**MAILI: Majestad!!! (Llega corriendo) HAN ROBADO EN PALACIO!**

…

VAN: ¡QUE! Que se han llevado?

MAILI:….

VAN: HABLA! QUE SE HAN LLEVADO?

HITOMI: tranquilo cariño…

MEILI: se han llevado el anillo de su padre y el energeist…

VAN: ¡QUE!

ALLEN: como puede ser? Han entrado a la habitación real?

MEILI: sí, mientras nos distraían en el crusade…

VAN: MIERDA!

HITOMI: y para que querrán el anillo y el energeist? Si el energeist solo sirve para pilotar a escaflowne y el único que puede pilotarlo es Van…

VAN: el anillo estaba hecho de energeist…

HITOMI: como mi colgante ¿

ALLEN: no se que pretenden pero quizás Driden sepa algo, aquí ya no hacemos nada.

VAN: sí tienes razón, ya han venido a buscar lo que querían ahora tenemos que averiguar donde se encuentran.

GADETH: (llega exaltado) ¿Qué ha sucedido?

ALLEN: ¿Dónde estabas?

GADETH: en la sala de máquinas…

HITOMI:…

VAN: bueno, vamonos. Meili te dejo a cargo de todo…

MEILI: sí majestad, que tengan buen viaje…

El nuevo Crusade de Fanelia se eleva y en un instante se dirige rápidamente hacia Palas capital de Astria. Mientras, dentro de la nave Hitomi encuentra a Celena.

HITOMI: hola…(apoyándose en el balcón junto a ella)

CELENA: menudo follón…

HITOMI: sí, Van está que echa chispas…por cierto creo que no tendrías que esconder tu relación con Gadeth…

CELENA: HITOMI! Como…

HITOMI: os vi., lo siento, pero no entiendo porque lo escondes…

CELENA: mi hermano quiere que encuentre a un hombre de buena clase…

HITOMI: no creo que tenga ningún inconveniente en que estés enamorada de él.

CELENA: no lo soportaría, que su mejor hombre saliera con su hermana…

HITOMI: hombre también es cierto…pero…

CELENA: por favor no digas nada…por favor (llorando)

HITOMI: está bien…soy tu amiga y te voy a ayudar en todo lo que pueda…

CELENA: gracias…

ALLEN: ¡que hacéis? (interrumpiéndolas)

CELENA: a nada hablábamos de nuestras cosas jejeje

ALLEN: Hitomi yo de ti iría a ver a Van, creo que no lo está pasando muy bien.

HITOMI…

Van se encontraba en su habitación muy enfurecido dando vueltas y metiendo puñetazos a las paredes.

VAN: mierda! Mierda! Delante de mis narices!

HITOMI: (entrando) Van…

VAN: (se sienta de golpe en la cama)…

HITOMI: ei! (tocándole el pelo y sentándose a su lado) así no solucionas nada, tienes que estar sereno…ya verás como los encontraremos…

VAN: me da una rabia, como puede haber pasado…

HITOMI: eso ahora no importa, lo solucionaremos vale? Te lo prometo…

VAN: no se como lo haces, pero siempre me tranquilizas (apoyándose en su pecho) abrazándolo como si de un hijo de tratase) cuando lleguemos a Palas todo se aclarará ya lo verás.

VAN: y cuando volvamos a Fanelia te convertiré en mi reina…

HITOMI: (paralizada)…

VAN: cásate conmigo Hitomi, te prometo que vas a ser muy feliz.

HITOMI:…

VAN: acaso dudas?

HITOMI: no, claro que no es que me ha pillado por sorpresa…y…

VAN: tranquila (tocándole la cara) ya me responderás… (Le da un beso)

ALLEN: (entrando por la puerta) YA LLEGAMOS!

HITOMI: (separándose de Van) ¿ en serio? Que rápido…

El Crusade aterriza en tierras de Palas, una joven los espera montada a caballo.

HITOMI: (sale corriendo) MILLERNA!!!

MILLERNA: ¡¿HITOMI!? (Baja del caballo y corre a abrazarla)

HITOMI: Que ganas tenía de verte!

MILLERNA: ¿has vuelto? Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas

HITOMI: sí jejeje

MILLERNA: hola Van, veo que estás muy feliz jejeje. Allen…

ALLEN: sabes algo de Driden?

MILLERNA: si quieres verlo? está en palacio.

CELENA: ha vuelto?

MILLERNA: sí, hace unos días…je…bueno vamos…

El grupo sube a los caballos, Hitomi junto a Van, y se dirigen a la próspera capital de Palas reluciente por el suntuoso mar y sus gaviotas. Al llegar les enseñan sus aposentos, Millerna secuestra a Hitomi para hablar un rato.

MILLERNA: y como te ha ido con Van? Os veo muy unidos…

HITOMI: estoy muy bien con él…parece un sueño…

MILLERNA: es normal cuando quieres mucho a una persona y eres correspondido…

HITOMI: aun quieres a Allen?

MILLERNA: no, Allen es un hombre de muchas mujeres, además me estoy enamorando de Driden..

HITOMI: en serio?? QUE BIEN!

MILLERNA: por cierto, necesitas algo para esta noche?

HITOMI: como?

MILLERNA: no lo sabes? Esta noche es la fiesta de Palas y hay un gran baile en palacio…

HITOMI: (pensando) puede ser interesante, precisamente Van me regaló un vestido así que me lo pondré esta noche XP

MILLERNA: de acuerdo….

Las dos amigas se quedan conversando hasta tarde, la noche se les cae encima. La sala de baile de palacio se llena de gente de todos los reinos.

HITOMI: y Van?

ALLEN: está hablando con Driden, no tardarán en bajar…

HITOMI: vaya…

ALLEN: quieres bailar? (ofreciéndole la mano)

MILLERNA: venga Hitomi!

HITOMI: vale…. (Saliendo con Allen)

DRIDEN: mañana en la reunión estará el general de Zaibach, y comentaremos lo sucedido.

VAN: tendremos que investigar a fondo…

DRIDEN: mañana hablaremos de esto, ahora a bailar, no podemos hacer esperar a nuestras doncellas.

Hitomi y Allen rodeados de la gente que los observa bailan al son de la melodía.

HITOMI: todos nos miran que vergüenza…

ALLEN:…(la mira con ternura)

HITOMI:…(baja la mirada)

Mientras Driden y Van bajan por las escaleras principales de la sala.

ALLEN: (cogiendo la cara de Hitomi le roba un beso en los labios a la joven de la luna de las ilusiones)

Van queda perplejo al ver la escena, como su mejor amigo besa a su princesa,

Hitomi se aparta de Allen que recibe un tortazo, ella sale corriendo hacia el jardín, Millerna la sigue.

ALLEN: ¡HITOMI! Lo s….

Después de los sucedido la gente continua bailando, Van atraviesa el gentío…

VAN:…ALLEN! (pegándole un puñetazo)

ALLEN… (Avergonzado)

DRIDEN: ¡tranquilo Van!

VAN:…(cabreado va en busca de Hitomi)

HITOMI: (llorando) snif…como ha podido…

MILLERNA: piensa como se siente, en el fondo le entiendo si realmente te ama debe ser muy duro verte en brazos de otro.

HITOMI: tienes razón…snif

MILLERNA: por que tu amas a van no es así?

HITOMI: claro, amo a Van con todo mi ser…

MILLERNA: (que siente a Van) bueno mejor os dejo solos…

HITOMI: eh?

VAN: (enfrente de ella) me concede este baile?

HITOMI: (secándose las lágrimas) sí

Van la coge con dulzura, la pareja baila en el jardín

HITOMI: no te enfades con Allen…

VAN: eh?...

HITOMI: se siente muy solo y debe ser muy duro no ser correspondido por la persona que ama…

VAN: está bien (cogiéndola para sentarla en la fuente)

HITOMI: ¿que haces?

VAN: (de rodillas) Hitomi…quieres casarte conmigo? (Enseñando un anillo con una piedra tallada delicadamente, del color del colgante de hitomi)

HITOMI:…Van…sí (abrazándolo)

VAN: jejejej (la separa para ponerle el anillo) lo encargué en fanelia especialmente para ti.

HITOMI: es precioso… gracias por todo lo que haces por mí…

VAN: no hago nada, simplemente cuidarte, mimarte y sobretodo amarte… (sus ojos rubí se clavan en sus ojos verdosos) porque no puedo parar de pensar en ti y en decirte mil veces que te amo…

HITOMI: Van?

VAN: eres lo más importante de mi vida ahora mismo… entiendes?

HITOMI: (afirmando con la cabeza) yo también te amo (dándole un dulce beso en los labios)

Al terminar la fiesta todos los presentes disponían su marcha a sus respectivos reinos, Driden y Millerna seguían bailando en la sala, Celena a escondidas junto con Gadeth, contemplaban las estrellas. En los aposentos del rey de Fanelia.

HITOMI: (apoyada en el pecho desnudo de van) sabe algo Driden del robo?

VAN: (acariciando la mano de ella) no, pero mañana hay una reunión con todos los generales de Gaea…aunque sospechamos del general de zaibach…

HITOMI: yo podría ayudarte…

VAN: no quiero que uses tus poderes…

HITOMI: pero Van… se controlarlos y no pensaba sobrepasarme….

VAN: está bien si no averiguamos nada…pero como último recurso

HITOMI: je…(besando su cuello)

VAN: (la coge y la mete debajo de la cama)

HITOMI: ahhhhh jajajajaja

Hitomi abre los ojos, deseando ver la cara de su rey, pero encuentra vacío en su lugar...

La joven princesa de Fanelia con un vestido púrpura juega con las ardillas en el césped de palacio.

ZELDOR: llego tarde!!!

GOJU: lo siento mucho señor!!

ZELDOR: calla ya! (se detiene y contempla a Hitomi) que belleza… espera un momento!!

GOJU: pero señor!!

ZELDOR: (ya al lado de Hitomi) es usted una ninfa?

HITOMI: perdone?

ZELDOR: es usted una doncella muy bella (besando su mano)

HITOMI: vaya…gracias

ZELDOR: mi nombre es Zeldor y me encantaría poder invitarla a pasear más tarde, cual es su nombre?

HITOMI: mi nombre es Hitomi…

ZELDOR: un nombre precioso…. (La besa de nuevo) hasta pronto…

HITOMI: "que caballero"

En la sala de reuniones.

VAN: Alguien a cometido ese delito y si alguien aquí presente sabe algo me gustaría que se confesara…

Se abre la puerta.

GOJU: Zeldor general de Zaibach.

DRIDEN: vaya parece que no es muy puntual

ZELDOR: hemos tenido problemas con las naves majestad.

DRIDEN: siéntese...

SIUY: mis hombres vieron unos melefs que venían de Fanelia en cambio no eran melefs de allí.

VAN: y usted zeldor no sabe nada del robo de Fanelia?

ZELDOR: robo? Es la primera noticia que tengo…

VAN: Zaibach es un reino inestable, como sabemos que no intentareis provocar la guerra de nuevo…es lógico que sin ecaflowne tenéis las de ganar

ZELDOR: ¡por quien me tomas niñato!

DRIDEN: ese niñato es el rey de fanelia

ZELDOR: vaya, entonces no quiero seguir hablando con tal personaje, disculpen (se levanta y sale de la sala)

VAN: gr. (apretando los puños)

HITOMI: (chocándose con alguien) ouchhh perdón…

ZELDOR: vaya, veo que el destino está a mi favor…

HITOMI: hola….

ZELDOR: te dirigías a la sala?

HITOMI: sí

ZELDOR: aún están reunidos, no serás una princesa de palas, tengo entendido que son muy hermosas.

HITOMI: no (indignada) soy la prometida del rey de Fanelia.

ZELDOR: De Van Fanel? Ese mocoso….

HITOMI: no es ningún mocoso, si me disculpa… (Le esquiva)

ZELDOR: vaya vaya así que….

La oscuridad de la noche cubre toda Palas, Hitomi ya en camisón sentada en la ventana de su habitación

HITOMI: "no lo he visto en todo el día" "eh?" van… (Ve a su rey entrenando en el patio)

VAN:…(concentrado)

HITOMI: Vann!!! (Corre a abrazarlo)

VAN: Hitomi?

HITOMI: (ya en sus brazos) tenía unas ganas de verte…

VAN: yo también, pensaba que estarías dormida.

HITOMI: (negando con la cabeza) jejeje (se sienta en la fuente donde le pidió matrimonio)

VAN: (cogiendo una flor de color azul y poniéndosela en el pelo) voy a hablar con Allen…

HITOMI: ajá….

VAN: (le besa en los labios) después pasaré a desearte buenas noches…

HITOMI: vale… (Mirando a Van como entra) ahhhh "que bien" Eh? Hay alguien ahí?

VAN: allen! (ve a su amigo apoyado en el balcón)

ALLEN: van…

VAN: quería hablar contigo, siento mucho haberte pegado…

ALLEN: me lo merecía…el que tiene q perdonarme eres tú

HITOMI: (ve a lo lejos a los dos conversando) "espero que lo arreglen" "mmmmm (alguien le tapa la boca) (en unos instantes ve como unos hombres la cogen) (consigue deshacerse) soltadme! (la vuelven a coger) mmmmmm!!! (Mira al balcón, pero no la escuchan) mmmmmm (acaba dormida a causa del cloroformo) (la flor que Van le había obsequiado cae al suelo mientras los hombres se llevan a Hitomi)

VAN: toc toc (abriendo la puerta) Hitomi? (no ve a nadie) Que extraño… (Baja al patio) Hitomi? Eh? (coge la flor del suelo) Hitomi!?

CONTINUARÁ….


	4. Valor

**Capitulo4**

**Valor**

**VAN: toc toc (abriendo la puerta) Hitomi? (no ve a nadie) Que extraño… (Baja al patio) Hitomi? Eh? (coge la flor del suelo) Hitomi!?**

…**.**

Mientras muy lejos una joven duerme en una sala oscura.

HITOMI: mmmm

ZELDOR: despierta bella durmiente…

HITOMI: EH! Donde estoy!?

ZELDOR: en mi castillo (corriendo las cortinas)

HITOMI: Zeldor! Pero…Porqué?

ZELDOR: jajajajajaja…el porque es muy simple, no sabes lo que siento por ti?

HITOMI:…

ZELDOR: (cogiéndole la barbilla) serás mi esposa cuando acabe con Fanelia

HITOMI: QUE! Estás loco! Entonces tú robaste en Fanelia?

ZELDOR: tenía otros planes, pero cuando te vi. todo cambió. Ponte este vestido, después vendré a verte…muakssss (manda un beso)

HITOMI: (con cara de preocupación mira el vestido, un traje negro con largas mangas y un escote de pico)

ALLEN: ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

VAN: no encuentro a Hitomi!

MILLERNA: que quieres decir? Seguro que la has buscado bien? Debe estar en algún lugar de palacio…

VAN: noo, estoy seguro, he encontrado esta flor en el patio, mierdaaa

SOLDADO: señor, hemos buscado por el bosque y no la hemos encontrado

VAN:…

ALLEN: pero como puede ser ¿

SOLDADO2: (entrando por la puerta) majestad! He encontrado a un campesino que dice haber visto algo extraño!

DRIDEN: déjalo pasar!

CAMPESINO: (reverencia)

VAN: háblanos, que has visto

CAMPESINO: a penas hace unas horas unos melefs muy extraños salían del bosque, yo estaba regando mi campo cuando lo vi señor, además uno de ellos llevaba en su mano una joven…

VAN: (pegando un golpe en la mesa)… (Saliendo por la puerta)

DRIDEN: muchas gracias noble campesino, disculpe a su majestad Fanel está algo disgustado…

CAMPESINO: comprendo… (Reverencia)

MILLERNA: crees que ha sido Zaibach?

ALLEN: pondría la mano en el fuego…

HITOMI: (mirando por la ventana) "Van" "debes estar muy preocupado" (ya con el vestido puesto) "voy a salir a buscar el energeist" (abriendo la puerta) "si me concentro"

ZELDOR: buenos días…

HITOMI: ah Buenos días, quería pasear un poco por su castillo y comer algo…

ZELDOR: en ese caso le enseñaré personalmente cada rincón señorita...

HITOMI: muy amable "tengo que encontrar el energeist"

MERLE: ¡Van! ¡No has dormido!

VAN:…

MERLE: ¡quieres encontrar a hitomi no es cierto?

VAN: Claro!

MERLE: pues esta no es la manera

DRIDEN: (entrando en escena) Siento mucho todo esto Van, tengo noticias, he hablado con los generales y ninguno sabe nada, excepto con Zeldor de Zaibach…

VAN: quieres decir que?

DRIDEN: lo mas seguro que el te robara y que en este momento tenga a Hitomi…

VAN: gr…..mañana volvemos a Fanelia

MERLE: pero Van?

HITOMI: "que pesado es este tío" (ya sola en su habitación) (sale por la puerta)

Llega hasta una especie de calabozos donde encuentra a un ser que le resulta familiar

HITOMI: eres del clan lobo?

FUIO: sí, así es

HITOMI: entonces conocerás a Van fanel

FUIO: sí, nuestro clan siempre ha sido aliado de su familia…

HITOMI: necesito que me ayudes, soy la prometida de Van, me han capturado, cuando encuentre unos objetos que han robado te los traeré y te liberaré. Así podrás llevárselos a Van por favor…

FUIO:…por supuesto, todo sea por usted majestad...

HITOMI: (extrañada) intentaré no tardar…

Llega a una habitación, aparentemente la de Zeldor.

HITOMI: No hay guardias? (entra discretamente) vaya no hay nadie, (ve en una vitrina el energeist y el anillo de fanelia, lo coge y sale inmediatamente hacia el calabozo) ya está, eres libre, ahora ten dale esto a Van, con esta carta por favor date prisa, y que no te vean…

FUIO: es usted digna de convertirse en la reina de Fanelia señorita…(reverencia)

Alarma…….

ZELDOR: ¡¿QUÉ SE HAN LLEVADO EL ENERGEIST!? (Camina ferozmente)

¡HITOMI!

HITOMI: ¿Qué? Sentada en el sofá de su habitación

ZELDOR: (cogiéndola) DONDE ESTÁ EL ENERGEIST!

HITOMI: no lo se!

ZELDOR: (pegándole) MENTIROSA. ESTA ME LA PAGARÁS (la coge y empieza a arrancarle la ropa)

HITOMI: NOOO DEJAMEEE

ZELDOR: (le roba un beso)

HITOMI: SUELTAME (cayendo al suelo y echándose a llorar)

ZELDOR: (la mira y se va)

HITOMI: (llorando desconsoladamente, con dolores por los golpes recibidos)

GOJU: señor esa mujer no le deja ver las cosas como son realmente,

ZELDOR: CALLATE!!...atacaremos Fanelia dentro de dos días y ella verá como lo arrasamos todo…

Al día siguiente.

HITOMI: NO QUIERO COMER NADA (tirando la bandeja)

CRIADA: pero señorita así enfermará

ZELDOR: (entrando por la puerta) Que pasa?

CRIADA: lady Hitomi no quiere comer

ZELDOR: déjanos solos, (la criada sale) que no te gusta como te tratan? Te regalo joyas vestidos que mas quieres?

HITOMI: quiero irme a mi casa!!!

ZELDOR: jajajaja tranquila mañana estaremos allí jajajaja

HITOMI: que quieres decir??

ZELDOR: jajajajaja

HITOMI: NOOOO (atacándole, pero siendo lanzada por Zeldor)

ZELDOR: entonces serás mía definitivamente, cuando aplaste al niñato de Fanelia. Jajajajaja

Mientras en el valle de Fanelia…

FUIO: traigo un mensaje para su majestad Van Fanel

VAN: Fuio! Hacía tiempo que no venías a visitarnos.

FUIO: he sido prisionero en Zaibach

VAN: ein…

ALLEN: en serio?

FUIO: lo importante ahora es que le traigo esto (saca el energeist y un sobre)

VAN: EL ENERGEIST; PERO COMO?

FUIO: ella me la dio

VAN: Hitomi?

FUIO: sí, me liberó y me suplicó que os trajese el energeist, El general Zeldor la tiene encerrada en su palacio, y pretende desposarse con ella.

VAN: QUE!?

ALLEN: eso no es imposible.

VAN:gr…(abre el sobre, dentro está el anillo de fanelia y una carta) (la lee para él)

"_Mi vida, supongo que a estas alturas ya sabrás que Zeldor me tiene prisionera, no te preocupes por mí en estos momentos. Zeldor pretende atacar Fanelia, no se cuando pero será pronto. Te envío el energeist para que a mi pesar despiertes a escaflowne, preferiría que no fuera así pero por favor ten mucho cuidado no quiero perderte….te quiero mucho _

_Hitomi"_

VAN: PREPARAD LAS ARMAS Y TODOS LOS MELEFS; TENEMOS QUE PREPARAR LA GUERRA! Hitomi….

El ejército de Zaibach viaja hacia Fanelia, Hitomi muy inquieta y preocupada va en busca de Zeldor.

ZELDOR: si aprovechamos el efecto sorpresa podríamos atacar por la parte trasera

GOJU: pero tendríamos que subir la montaña señor.

ZELDOR: exacto

HITOMI: (escuchándolo todo) Zeldor, que quieres conseguir? Dímelo y yo haré lo que pueda, pero una guerra no va a arreglar nada, por favor reconsidéralo.

ZELDOR: Hitomi no voy a cambiar de idea así que prepárate para acampar, esta vez te instalarás en mis aposentos

HITOMI:…

VAN: habéis puesto puntos de control rodeando Fanelia?

ALLEN: sí, todos los puntos están vigilados por si nos atacan por sorpresa

VAN: de acuerdo tenemos que estar atentos.

Llega la noche y el ejército comandado por el general Zeldor se dispone a atacar Fanelia.

ZELDOR: (en su melef) el ataque tiene que ser sorpresa, cuando lleguemos al final de la montaña atacaremos por aire y después descenderemos. VAMOSS!!!

HITOMI: PÂRAD!!! (Con los brazos abiertos)

ZELDOR: sal de ahí Hitomi…

HITOMI: si quieres destruir fanelia tendrás que llevarme contigo

ZELDOR:gr…. Está bien sube (cogiéndola con la mano)

GADETH: eh? Tengo que avisar a Van… (Bajando de su punto de vigilancia, corre hacia palacio) NOS ATACAN POR ARRIBA!

ALLEN: QUE?

VAN: preparemos la defensa des de ese punto, preparad los melef para la batalla

GADETH: Hitomi va con ellos…

VAN:(Girándose bruscamente) COMO?

ZELDOR: ya no queda mucho para la batalla jajaja

HITOMI: por favor no ataques Fanelia (llorando) por favor…

ZELDOR: para eso querías venir….

HITOMI: (lanzándose al suelo) NO

ZELDOR: HITOMI; VUELVE (bajando del melef)

Hitomi corre hacia Fanelia con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Van dentro de escaflowne aguarda la llegada de Zaibach escondido en el enorme árbol de Fanelia. Cuando Hitomi está a punto de llegar al final de la montaña y seguida por Zeldor, se oye un estruendo.

VAN: Eh? Ha sido un disparo?

ZELDOR: (contempla como Hitomi cae al suelo a causa de un disparo de uno de sus hombres) Hitomi! (corre hacia ella) hitomi! (moviéndola)

HITOMI: V…a…n

ZELDOR: eh?

HITOMI: (con el dolor en la espalda) V…a…n

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. kekkonshiki

**Capítulo 5**

**Kekkonshiki**

**VAN: Eh? Ha sido un disparo?**

**ZELDOR: (contempla como Hitomi cae al suelo a causa de un disparo de uno de sus hombres) Hitomi! (corre hacia ella) hitomi! (moviéndola)**

**HITOMI: V…a…n**

**ZELDOR: eh?**

**HITOMI: (con el dolor en la espalda) V…a…n**

…**..**

VAN: (siente un escalofrió)

ALLEN: lo has oído?

VAN: sí, tardan mucho no?

GOJU: señor, el ataque?

ZELDOR: deja el ataque! Quien ha sido?

GOJU: he….sido yo

ZELDOR: (se gira y le mete un puñetazo en la nariz) retirada!!!…

GOJU: shhhhh, pero y ella?

ZELDOR: QUE OS MARCHEIS! Hitomi?

HITOMI: déjame….déjame aquí….por favor

ZELDOR: yo te voy a curar no te preocupes…

HITOMI: por favor

ZELDOR: (la mira y la ve tan indefensa con tanto dolor) está bien, pero nos volveremos a ver, y te casarás conmigo… (Emprende la marcha hacia el campamento)

HITOMI: (mira como se van) con mucho dolor intenta levantarse pero cae de nuevo al suelo…le cuesta respirar….

GADETH: voy a ver lo q ocurre señor…

CELENA: no vayas!!!

ALLEN: Celena!

CELENA: hermano quiero que sepas que….amo a Gadeth

ALLEN: es verdad eso¿ (mirando a Gadeth)

GADETH: sí, nos amamos

ALLEN: (algo enfurecido) no es momento de hablar de esto, cuando esté todo en orden hablaremos, ahora ves!

GADETH: sí

CELENA: hermano entiéndelo por favor…

ALLEN: refúgiate con los demás

Gadeth vuelve a su punto de vigilancia pero para su sorpresa no encuentra ningún ejército, en cambio puede divisar a alguien tirado en el piso. Informa a Van y Allen que deciden investigar.

GADETH: estaba por aquí!

VAN: (atónito) ¡HITOMI! (corre hacia ella y la recuesta en sus rodillas)

ALLEN: Hitomi?

VAN: cariño contéstame!

HITOMI: (abriendo los ojos con dificultad) V…a…n

ALLEN: Van sangra mucho, tenemos que llevarla a palacio

VAN; sí, tranquila cariño te vas a poner bien (muy preocupado)

Todos los médicos del reino acuden a ayudar a la futura reina, Allen permanece fuera inquieto, esperando a que informen sobre el estado de Hitomi. Van sale echado por Celena.

ALLEN: como está ¿

VAN: (se tira de rodillas al suelo) está muy mal (llorando)

ALLEN: tranquilo saldrá de esta, Hitomi es muy fuerte no se dejará vencer.

VAN: (se sienta apoyado en la pared, con la cabeza entre las piernas)…

Las horas van pasando y nadie sale de esa habitación, Allen y Van cada vez más preocupados no soportan más la espera, y cuando Allen va a picar a la puerta sale Celena con todos los médicos que se van.

VAN: (levantándose) CELENA COMO ESTÁ?

CELENA:… no muy bien…Ahora solo tenemos que esperar…la herida está en un lugar muy delicado y (echa a llorar)

VAN: (entra silenciosamente) (mira a su prometida muy pálida y con fuertes dolores) (se sienta a su lado toda la noche)

CELENA: (entrando en la habitación) Van! Ha venido un soldado de Zaibach

VAN: (despertándose) eh? Sí voy (tocando la cara de Hitomi) quédate con ella por favor, enseguida vuelvo...

Van camina muy cansado hacia la sala del trono donde le espera un soldado enemigo.

VAN: (sentándose en el trono) dime soldado a que debemos tú visita (Allen permanece a su lado)

SOLDADO: me envía mi general Zeldor para saber como se encuentra lady Hitomi…

ALLEN: eh?

VAN: dile a tú general que no está bien y que no sabemos como evolucionará (se levanta y se va)

ALLEN: (que le sigue) pero que clase de general es este tal Zeldor?

VAN: es un general enamorado…

ALLEN: tranquilo ya verás como Hitomi saldrá de esta….

VAN:…

En la habitación de Hitomi.

HITOMI: mmmm

CELENA: HITOMI!!Como te encuentras? Hitomi?

HITOMI: …Celena… me duele mucho….

CELENA: Voy a buscar a los médicos…. (Saliendo por la puerta se cruza con Van y Allen) YA SE HA DESPERTADO!

VAN: ¡EN SERIO? (entrando rápidamente) (acercándose) Buenos días preciosa…

HITOMI: (sonriendo) lo siento….

VAN: no tienes que pedir perdón por nada…

HITOMI: tengo…que ir a….hablar con Zeldor….

VAN: QUE? Para que quieres ir?

HITOMI: en el… fondo es buena persona…no nos atacará si hablo con él…

VAN: ahora tienes que descansar, ya hablaremos de eso vale?

HITOMI: vale…pero.... (Se duerme)

VAN: HITOMI!?

MEDICO: (entrando por la puerta) Majestad….

VAN: doctor se ha!!!

MEDICO: es normal, debe sentir mucho dolor… (Inspeccionándola) Le voy a recetar estas hierbas le irán muy bien y pronto estará recuperada.

VAN: muchas gracias…

Los días van pasando en Fanelia y la espera del general Zeldor se hace interminable, cada vez que envía un soldado recibe la misma respuesta y eso le inquieta. Hitomi cada día se recupera de sus heridas.

ALLEN: y dices que te disparó por la espalda?

HITOMI: yo intentaba llegar a Fanelia, Zeldor me perseguía y su mejor soldado me disparó.

VAN: (apretando los puños)

ALLEN: no se como acabará todo esto…

HITOMI: quiero ir a ver a Zeldor….

VAN: no creo q sea posible…

HITOMI: POR QUE? Solo es hablar con él no me va a pasar nada…

VAN: pero como sabes si te dejará volver? Además aun estás muy débil

ALLEN: yo le acompañaré…

VAN: ALLEN!

HITOMI: muchas gracias Allen…

Van no muy convencido organiza el carro para que Hitomi y Allen se dispongan a partir hacia el campamento de Zaibach.

HITOMI: (caminando con dificultades) ais…

VAN: (detrás suyo) espera que te ayudo, apóyate en mí…

HITOMI: gracias mi vida…no estás enfadado verdad?

VAN: no me hace mucha gracia pero confió en ti y haría cualquier cosa para hacerte feliz…

HITOMI: (abrazándolo) te quiero mucho Van

VAN: (correspondiéndole) yo también, no os demoréis mucho, cuando vuelvas organizaremos los preparativos de nuestra boda…

HITOMI: (mirándolo) jejejeje

ALLEN: estás lista?

HITOMI: sí, vamos (subiendo al carro)

VAN: cuídala

ALLEN: no lo dudes…

El rey de Fanelia quieto mira como la mujer de su vida desaparece en el camino del bosque.

GOJU: señor!!! Tiene visita…

ZELDOR: quien es?

GOJU: lady Hitomi

ZELDOR: Hitomi?? HAZLA PASAR!

La gran puerta de la sala se abre para dejar entrar a una bella joven con un vestido blanco, junto a su guardaespaldas Allen.

ZELDOR: (corriendo hacia ella) HITOMI! Como te encuentras? (observándola)

HITOMI: mucho mejor, pero no he venido a eso…

ZELDOR:…está bien…siéntate y hablemos…(mirando a Allen)

HITOMI: Por favor Allen puedes dejarnos solos, solo será un momento…

ALLEN: pero hitomi?

HITOMI: (se gira y le mira)

ALLEN: como gustes majestad (reverencia y sale de la sala)

HITOMI: Zeldor se que en el fondo eres buena persona, y te pido por favor que no ataques Fanelia, tú mismo sabes que no serviría de nada. Van salvó Gaea la ultima vez, pero aquello no tuvo nada que ver contigo… (Le cuesta respirar pero disimula)

ZELDOR: la verdad que desde que te conocí, me ha gustado cada vez menos todo esto…está bien, hoy mismo nos retiraremos…pero a cambio quiero que me dejes enviarte cartas y que me las contestes…

HITOMI:…de acuerdo… (Se levanta) muchas gracias Zeldor (le da un beso en la mejilla)

ZELDOR: a ti majestad (besándole la mano)

HITOMI: adiós… (Sale por la puerta, le espera Allen fuera)

ALLEN: como ha ido?

HITOMI: (casi sin fuerzas) bien…

ALLEN: HITOMI (sujetándola) deberías descansar no ha sido buena idea venir…

HITOMI:…pero ahora…Fanelia…ya no está…en peligro…

ALLEN: volvamos a Fanelia… (Subiéndola al carro)

HITOMI: sí (apoyándose en la pared del carro para descansar en el trayecto)

SEFI: YA LLEGA!

VAN: je (abriendo la puerta del carro) (ve a una Hitomi completamente dormida)

ALLEN: estaba muy cansada…

VAN: (sale del carro con Hitomi en Brazos) Sefi dejaremos lo del vestido para mañana…

SEFI: sí majestad…

En la habitación del rey.

HITOMI: hola…me he dormido…

VAN: sí… (Le da un besito en la frente)

HITOMI: eh? Que hago en tu habitación?

VAN: bueno…ahora que vas a ser mi esposa…

HITOMI: pero no estamos casados…

VAN: ya he empezado con los preparativos…dentro de una semana podremos casarnos…

HITOMI: de verdad! Que ilusión!! (saltando a su cuello)

VAN: (robándole un beso a su princesa que ella sin duda no rechaza)

Celena en la biblioteca de Palacio lee tranquilamente un libro cuando su hermano entra para hablar con ella.

CELENA: hermano? (viendo como se sienta delante suyo)  
ALLEN: de verdad lo amas?

CELENA:…mucho….

ALLEN: Gadeth es un buen hombre….

CELENA: entonces? Lo aceptas?

ALLEN:…claro…

CELENA: HERMANO!!!(Abrazándolo)

ALLEN: (con algo de envidia) quiero que seas muy feliz Celena, todo lo que no pueda serlo yo…

CELENA: algún día encontrarás a alguien ya lo verás…

Unos días después.

HITOMI: ayyyy

SEFI: lo siento alteza…. (Arreglándole el vestido)

CELENA: te ha quedado precioso Sefi…

MERLE: sí, es muy bonito…

HITOMI: los vuestros ya están acabados?

CELENA: sí el tuyo es el ultimo jajajajaja

HITOMI. Jejeje

SEFI: está nerviosa lady Hitomi?

HITOMI: trátame de tú Sefi XP…la verdad es que sí, siempre he soñado con el día de mi boda…

MERLE: y ahora solo falta un heredero!!!

SEFI: sí los niños dan una alegría a la pareja!

HITOMI: …

CELENA: jajajaja vais muy aceleradas vosotras jajaja

Todos los preparativos ya están listos, solo quedan los últimos retoques para el gran acontecimiento. Merle, Hitomi, Celena y Millerna en la habitación de Hitomi junto al vestido ya acabado hablan de sus cosas.

CELENA: jajajaja Hitomi estás que no paras

MILLERNA: son los nervios jajaja

HITOMI: no es verdad! (levantándose a mirar el vestido)

MILLERNA: ha quedado muy bonito…

MERLE: sí, cuando me case quiero uno así…

MILLERNA: jajaja y tu Celena? Cuando te casarás con Gadeth?

CELENA: (sonrojada) no lo había pensado, pero hasta que no me lo pida jejeje

MERLE: HITOMI!!(Ve como cae al suelo)

Las chicas la suben a la cama para reanimarla.

MILLERNA: Hitomi?

HITOMI: sí solo ha sido un desmayo…

CELENA: son los nervios…

MILLERNA: bueno mejor que vayamos a dormir, que mañana es un gran día.

HITOMI: hasta mañana…

MERLE: mañana venimos a ayudarte a vestirte!

HITOMI: como son jejeje…up (tapándose la boca) que nauseas…deben ser los nervioss, mejor que intente dormir…

El sol nace en el Valle de Fanelia todos preparan la boda, adornan toda la ciudad y se preparan para recibir a su reina, Van muy impaciente junto a Allen y las chicas vistiendo a Hitomi.

SEFI: perfecto (mirándole el vestido puesto)

MILLERNA: te queda precioso Hitomi… Van se va a quedar sin aliento en cuanto te vea

HITOMI: (siente de nuevo nauseas, pero esta vez acudiendo al aseo)

CELENA: Hitomi? Estas bien?

HITOMI: buff estoy muy nerviosa…

SEFI: seguro? Quizás sí pero esos síntomas…

MILLERNA: No querrás decir que?

HITOMI: (mirándolas) que???

CELENA; MERLE HITOMI: QUEEEEEE

CELENA: no creo que sea eso, deben ser nervios…

HITOMI:…

MERLE: Hitomi tú y Van?

HITOMI: bueno….sí (sonrojada)

MILLERNA: que bien Hitomi!! (Cogiéndole de las manos)

CELENA: no la liéis más primero se tiene que casar vamos que el carruaje ya está aquí.

HITOMI:…

Van Fanel espera en las escaleras que llevan al patio donde lo coronaron, lugar donde permanece el sacerdote, mientras un carruaje transporta a Hitomi desde la puerta principal hasta palacio, pasando por el pueblo muy aclamada.

HITOMI: (saludando) "si realmente Sefi tiene razón yo…" "no estaría bien casarme así" "pero no es seguro" "mejor que me concentre en la boda" "mi boda"

La futura reina baja del carruaje para subir por las escaleras, se muestra bellísima delante de su Van, el vestido que lleva hecho por Sefi es de dos piezas un corsé blanco acabado en punta con bordados oro, con unas mangas transparentes que llegan al suelo y una falda con larga cola. Un delicado velo tapa su cara, y en sus manos lleva un ramo de jazmines.

Llega a la cima de las escaleras donde le espera su rey, la coge del brazo y caminan junto hacia el sacerdote.

HITOMI: "qué guapo está"

VAN: (susurrando) estas preciosa…

HITOMI: (se sonroja debajo del velo)

…

SACERDOTE: y con este lazo rojo uno a esta nueva pareja de reyes (atando las manos de Hitomi y Van) los anillos por favor… (Llega merle con el anillo del padre de Van y otro más pequeño, los dos con el escudo de Fanelia) (Se ponen los anillos uno a otro)

ya puedes besar a la novia…

Van levanta lentamente el velo de Hitomi para tocarle su dulce cara y fundirse en un apasionado beso…

Suenan las trompetas, los aplausos y los gritos ¡VIVA LOS REYES DE FANELIA! ¡VIVA LA REINA HITOMI!

Las fiestas empiezan en toda Fanelia, que duraban todo el día…

MERLE: (bailando) jajajajaja

GADETH: quieres bailar?

CELENA: CLARO jejejeje

HITOMI: (sentada) como se divierten todos…

MILLERNA: (susurrando) te encuentras bien Hitomi?

VAN: por que s iba a encontrar mal? Ven vamos a bailar…

HITOMI: sí jejejejeje

Todo el mundo deja espacio para que los reyes bailen tranquilamente…

HITOMI: jejejeje

VAN: como te sientes majestad…

HITOMI: jajaja se me hace extraño…

Cuando la melodía acaba

DRIDEN: me concede la mano de su esposa, querido amigo…

VAN: claro….

HITOMI: jejejeje (bailando con driden)

DRIDEN: Te encuentras bien Hitomi?

HITOMI: vaya veo que Millerna te lo ha contado…

DRIDEN: sí…

HITOMI: estad tranquilos estoy muy bien, muy feliz ahora no quiero preocuparme por otras cosas, hoy es mi día…

DRIDEN: tienes razón….

Ya era muy tarde, todos se dirigían a su casa o habitaciones, la nueva pareja de recién casados paseaba por su jardín.

VAN: ahora sí que puedes venir a mi habitación, bueno nuestra habitación…XP

HITOMI: ha sido un día maravilloso….

VAN: (acercándose a ella) no se puede ser más feliz, ahora solo faltan los niños y será perfecto… jejeje pero aun tenemos tiempo para eso…

HITOMI:…

VAN: (la coge en brazos) vamos

Hitomi mira a su esposo como duerme tranquilamente en su cama, la que ahora era de los dos. Siente fuertes nauseas, se levanta tapándose con una sabana, para dirigirse al baño. Mirándose al espejo.

HITOMI: "dios que mal me encuentro" "tengo que decírselo a Van"

Siente una caricia en el hombro, en el espejo se refleja la figura desnuda de Van abrazándola y besándole el hombro.

VAN: te encuentras bien?

HITOMI: eh? Sí, sí (se deja hacer mientras tiene una terrible visión de cómo un gran ejército se dirige a Fanelia y en la ventana de una nave ve a Zeldor)

VAN: HITOMI!

HITOMI: (pálida) es terrible!! NOS ATACAN!!!

VAN: como que nos atacan?

HITOMI: he tenido una visión, viene hacia aquí, Van vienen hacia aquí

VAN: tranquila (abrazándola)

En la sala de reuniones.

DRIDEN: es cierto eso?

SOLDADO: sí, Zaibach ha acampado a las afueras del valle…

VAN: el ejército de Fanelia está preparado…

DRIDEN: tendría que ir a Palas y traer ayuda…

ALLEN: pero como irás?

VAN: si están concentrados en ese punto podría ir por el bosque, eso si vestido de campesino…

DRIDEN: me parece bien, pero me llevo a Millerna…

En la habitación de los reyes de fanelia.

HITOMI: he tenido nauseas esta mañana, antes de tener la visión…

MILLERNA: cuanto hace que no te viene?

HITOMI: llevo 2 semanas de retraso….

CELENA: creo que no hay ninguna duda de ello no?

MILLERNA: bueno (cogiéndole las manos a Hitomi) Felicidades Hitomi…

HITOMI: (bajando la cabeza) tengo que deciros algo…voy a salir a ver a Zeldor…

CELENA: QUE!

MERLE: estas loca!!

HITOMI: tengo que hablar con él, no puede atacar Fanelia, si hablo con él no habrá guerra…

MILLERNA: pero en tú estado no…

HITOMI: por eso precisamente quiero ir, no quiero que Fanelia sea destruida, ni volver a tener visiones ni ver dolor y destrucción, no quiero un futuro así…quiero que mi hijo nazca en un mundo de paz…

CELENA: te acompaño…

MILLERNA: pero que dices???

HITOMI: por favor explicádselo a Van

CELENA: a mi hermano y Gadeth también…

HITOMI: pero por favor no le digáis a Van…quiero decírselo yo vale?

MERLE: está bien…

Las dos amigas parten hacia el campamento…

CONTINUARÁ…

**Hola!**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, gracias a ellos puedo continuar la historia. **

**Yubima-chan: aquí tienes la boda que te faltaba, jejeje espero q te haya gustado**

**Puedo asegurar q no es un fic triste como el anterior, es un fic de final feliz**

**Matane!!**


	6. ¿doshite?

**CAPITULO 6**

**¿****Doshite?**

**Las dos amigas parten hacia el campamento de Zaibach, sin ser vistas por Van, No tardan en llegar al campamento…**

…

Zeldor en su tienda recuerda lo sucedido al llegar a Zaibach.

" **JAKA: PERO COMO TE HASN RETIRADO POR UNA MUJER!!!**

**ZELDOR: padre si la vieras, no quiero hacerla sufrir.**

**JAKA DES DE CUANDO UN HIJO MIO SE RINDE A UNA MUJER? MAÑANA PARTIREMOS HACIA FANELIA, ENCABEZARÉ LA MARCHA…**

**ZELDOR. Pero padre?**

**JAKA: GOJU A PARTIR DE AHORA ERES EL NUEVO GENERAL.**

**GOJU: muchas gracias majestad…**

**ZELDOR: PADRE!!!"**

SOLDADO: señor…

ZELDOR: sí…

SOLDADO: tiene una visita…

HITOMI: (entrando) hola Zeldor...

ZELDOR: HITOMI!!!

HITOMI: por que has vuelto? No me dijiste que…

ZELDOR: es mi padre….el emperador…

HITOMI: QUE? Entonces vas a permitir que ataquen Fanelia…

Llega Goju y unos soldados agarrando a Celena e Hitomi.

ZELDOR: QUE HACES??

GOJU: tengo órdenes de llevar a la reina de Fanelia y su acompañante a presencia de nuestro padre…

ZELDOR: NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO DE LLAMARLE ASÏ

GOJU: VAMOS, TÚ TAMBIEN (mirando a Zeldor)

DRIDEN: ya lo tengo todo listo para irme con Millerna a Palas…

VAN: tenemos que estar atentos no sabemos cuando atacarán.

MILLERNA: (entrando por la puerta) yo no me voy

DRIDEN: como que no?

MILLERNA: me quedo a ayudar

ALLEN: creo que Driden tiene razón tendrías que irte…

MILLERNA: no me iré…

VAN: donde está Hitomi?

MERLE: (mirando al suelo)

MILLERNA: se ha ido…

VAN: Como que se ha ido?

MILLERNA: ha ido a hablar con Zeldor, como sabia que no le dejarías me ha pedido que te lo dijera…Celena ha ido con ella…

VAN Y ALLEN: QUE!!

VAN: como se le ha ocurrido ir al campamento del enemigo…

MERLE: ella solo quiere ayudar!!!!

ALLEN: ESTAN LOCAS!!!

VAN: no podrán volver….

MERLE: seguro que vuelven, seguro….Hitomi volverá (muy nerviosa) volverán

VAN: (mirando fuera)… Hitomi……..

JAKA: bienvenida a mi campamento majestad!!!

HITOMI: gracias…pero me gustaría tratar otro tema…

JAKA; JAJAJA ASI QUE ESTA ES LA MUJER JAJAJJA

ZELDOR: PADRE!!!  
JAKA: la verdad es que si es preciosa….DEJENME SOLA CON ELLA!

ZELDOR; PADRE (es llevado por los guardas)

JAKA: Donkirk me hablo mucho de ti, la joven de la luna de las ilusiones y el hombre dragón….

HITOMI: que quiere?

JAKA: venganza….

HITOMI: la venganza no trae nada bueno, una guerra no pinta nada, morirán familias niños…no lo entiende?

JAKA: JAJAJAJA AHORA ENTIENDO PQ ZELDOR SE FIJO EN TI JAJAJAJ eres como mi difunta esposa jajajaja

HITOMI: con su permiso….

JAKA: permanecerás en este campamento…

HITOMI: … (Mirando al frente)

VAN: mierda….Tenemos que ir hacia ellos, lo que peor podemos hacer es esperar a q vengan, hay que proteger la ciudad sea como sea…

ALLEN: estoy completamente de acuerdo  
VAN: vamos a prepararlo todo….

HITOMI: Zeldor donde nos llevas?

ZELDOR: os voy a sacar de aquí (subiendo a Celena a un carro)

HITOMI: MI ANILLO!!!! (Corre a la tienda)

ZELDOR: (va a buscarla pero por el camino) HITOMI!!

SALINE: donde querías llevarte a la invitada de nuestro emperador? Jajajaja (cogiéndola)

HITOMI: ZELDOR LLEVATE A CELENA POR FAVOR!!!

ZELDOR: HITOMI!?

HITOMI: (lo mira con determinación)

ZELDOR: está bien (subiendo al carro)

CELENA: (por la ventana del carro) HITOMI!!!

SALINE: (Con Hitomi en una tienda) JAJAJAJA querías escapar…ahora iremos a ver a su majestad…

HITOMI: tanto aprecio le tienes?

SALINE: a quien?

HITOMI: al emperador…

SALINE: se que acabará aceptándome…

HITOMI: no es una buena persona…

SALINE: CALLA!!!

HITOMI: (siente fuertes nauseas y vomita)…

SALINE: eh? Estas bien?

HITOMI: sí, sí solo he tenido nauseas no es nada…

SALINE: (cogiéndola bruscamente del brazo) VEN!!!

ALLEN: ya está todo listo, después de comer partiremos…

CELENA: (corriendo) ALLEN!!!

ALLEN: HERMANA!!!!

VAN: DONDE ESTÄ HITOMI?

ZELDOR: el emperador la tiene retenida…

VAN: QUE HACES TU AQUÍ?

CELENA: me ha ayudado a escapar, no lo juzguéis mal por favor…

MERLE: Hitomi corre peligro!!!

VAN: el emperador de Zaibach no será capaz de hacerle nada verdad? (Mirando a Zeldor)

ZELDOR: (mirando al suelo) mi padre, el emperador, mató a mi madre y desde entonces ha tenido muchas otras mujeres que acababan muertas en sus manos…es una persona despreciable…

MILLERNA: ENTONCES TENEMOS QUE SACAR A HITOMI!!!

VAN…

MERLE: VAN SAMA no puedes dejar que le hagan daño!!! HITOMI ESTA….

JAKA: que pasa Saline?

SALINE: (tirando a Hitomi a los pies del emperador) EMBARAZADA, ESTA MOCOSA ESTA EMBARAZADA…

VAN:….(completamente atónito)

ALLEN: QUE?

MILLERNA: MERLE!!!

JAKA: JAJAJAJAJAJA un hijo de un dragón y una terrícola, no está mal….

HITOMI: (llorando)

SALINE: que piensa hacer majestad?

JAKA: nada…el imperio de Zaibach tiene un as en la manga JAJAJAJA

VAN: (sentado en un sofá orejero con las manos en la cabeza) mierda… (Muy preocupado) (Levantándose) SALIMOS YA!!

ALLEN: pero Van…

MILLERNA: dejadme ir con vosotros, puedo curar a los heridos, prometo no moverme del campamento…

ALLEN: no creo q….

VAN: me parece bien!! vamoss

CELENA: YO TAMBIEN VOY!!

ALLEN: CELENA!!!

CELENA: quiero ayudar a Millerna y estar al lado de Gadeth

ALLEN: ahhhh esto es una locura…

ZELDOR: yo quiero ayudar….

VAN: bien…(Tocándole el hombro)

Los dos bandos instalados, preparan la gran batalla. El ejército de Fanelia encabezado por Escaflowne avanzan hacia la zona de combate, a Zeldor le han proporcionado un melef. Van sigue muy preocupado por Hitomi, más ahora que sabe que va a ser padre, siente mucho miedo al pensar que puede perderlos. Mientras en el campamento de Zaibach.

HITOMI: (despertándose) no puede ser Van!!! ( ha tenido una visión en que Van recibía un golpe a traición por el emperador Jaka.) (sale de la tienda y ve todos los melef atacando a los melef de Fanelia) Nooo no puede ser (un melef se abre)

SALINE: HITOMI!!!

HITOMI: SALINE. Llévame contigo por favor…

SALINE: NO! a su majestad no le gustará….

HITOMI: CREES QUE LE IMPORTA?? POR FAVOR VAN ESTA EN PELIGRO POR FAVOR.

SALINE: está bien, pero agárrate bien y ten cuidado…

HITOMI: gracias

Los dos bandos unos enfrente de otros comienzan la batalla, caen melefs por todo el campode batalla , una imagen desoladora cubre toda la tierra. Van lucha con todas sus fuerzas, se encuentra de frente con Goju, que al parecer es un gran espadachín, pero no puede superar a Van y de un golpe destroza la cabina del Melef…El emperador con mucho dolor al ver la pérdida de su hijo se dispone a atacar a Van por la espalda…

HITOMI: VANNNN DETRÁS!!!!

VAN: EH?

En ese momento cuando la espada del emperador parece tocar a Escaflowne otro melef se cruza en medio.

JAKA: NOOOOOO

HITOMI:…(mirando la escena paralizada) (baja del melef de Saline)

VAN: (defendiéndose de los ataques de otros melefs) HITOMI!!!!

HITOMI: ZELDOR!!!!

El melef expulsa a Zeldor de la cabina muy mal herido…

HITOMI: (lo coloca en su falda) Por que lo has hecho??? (llorando)

ZELDOR: has venido para ayudarme…

HITOMI: claro…

ZELDOR: me hubiera gustado ser el padre de el hijo que llevas en tu vientre…pero no podía ser de otra manera….eres preciosa….

HITOMI:…Zeldor??? No cierres los ojos!!! Mírame!!! (llorando) VE LO QUE HA CONSEGUIDO!!! (mirando al emperador)

VAN: (que ha bajado de escaflowne) hitomi!!

HITOMI: (apoya delicadamente a Zeldor en el suelo y va a abrazarlo) (llorando)

VAN: (mirando el cuerpo sin vida de Zeldor) gracias…

El emperador baja del melef, vagabundeando llega al cuerpo de su hijo…

JAKA: Perdóname hijo….(coge su espada y se hace el haraquiri)

SALINE: NOOOOOO!!! (llegando a los cuerpos) (llorando) majestad!!!!!

Todos los soldados paran de luchar, la guerra ya se ha terminado….

SALINE: mi amor….(dándole besos)

HITOMI: (llorando) Saline?

SALINE: (cogiendo la espada del rey) no quiero seguir viviendo así….

HITOMI: NO LO HAGAS!!!!

Hitomi llegó demasiado tarde, el cuerpo de Saline yacía sin vida al lado del que era el hombre de su vida, La reina de Fanelia llorando, se levanta del suelo para mirar a su amado rey.

HITOMI: (llorando) Van…(se desmaya)

VAN: HITOMI! (la coge al vuelo)

HITOMI: (abre los ojos, reconoce ese techo, su habitación, por lo tanto se encuentra en su estimada Fanelia) (se sienta y ve a Van durmiendo a su lado sentado en un sofá) (ella se levanta con ansias de contemplar que su Fanelia está a salvo, se acerca a la ventana, respira y ve como todo es tranquilidad)

"Fanelia…está a salvo, que bien" (se toca la barriga) "mi bebé"

(Siente como unas manos le rodean la cintura y se unen junto a las suyas, ella reconoce su aroma y apoya su cabeza en su pecho)

VAN: como te encuentras?

HITOMI: ahora, mejor que nunca XP

VAN: (besando su mano) te adoro…

HITOMI: (aun apoyada en él) perdóname…no quería preocuparte ni quería ponerme en peligro…

VAN: nunca pienso juzgarte mi vida…

HITOMI: (sonriendo, coloca la mano derecha de su amado en su barriga, poniendo encima la suya) Aquí está nuestro bebé, aun no puedo creerme que haya vida dentro de mí, un hijo tuyo……¿estás contento? Se que serás un buen padre…

VAN: (girándola para poder mirarla a los ojos) como no voy a estarlo, siempre he estado solo, la única familia que tenía era Merle, hasta que te conocí a ti, mi vida estaba vacía, ahora tengo una familia….(llorando)

HITOMI: (secándole las lágrimas y abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas) te quiero tanto…

Toc toc

VAN: adelante….

MILLERNA: hola, veo que ya estás despierta….

HITOMI: Millerna…(siente nauseas y corre al aseo)

VAN: Hitomi!

MILLERNA: jejeje iba a preguntarte como te encontrabas pero ya veo el panorama XP, tranquilo es normal los primeros meses son así de duros je…

HITOMI: (saliendo limpiándose la cara) aisss…

MILLERNA: bueno, me despido, tengo que partir a Palas…

HITOMI: ya?

MILLERNA: no te preocupes, vendré siempre que pueda a visitarte, y pienso ser tu compadrona así que no pienso estar mucho tiempo fuera…

HITOMI: (abrazando a Millerna) gracias por todo…

MILLERNA: cuídate eh? Van cuídala muy bien…

VAN: claro…va a ser la reina más feliz de toda Gaea…

Millerna viaja hacia Palas, Mientras Celena y Gadeth celebran una boda muy discreta, Allen muy confuso y solitario decide irse por un tiempo a Palas, ahora que ya había perdido definitivamente a Hitomi tenía que rehacer su vida.

HITOMI: (rezando en el Altar de la familia Fanel) "Querido Folken, se que nos proteges y cuidas de tu hermano, cuida también de mi bebé"

CELENA: hola….

HITOMI: CELENA!!! HAS VUELTO!! Que tal el viaje de novios??

CELENA: muy bien, soy tan feliz Hitomi!!!

HITOMI: me alegro mucho!!! Tenemos que celebrar vuestro regreso con una gran cena jejejej.

Más tarde en las habitaciones reales…

HITOMI: (buscando un vestido después de ducharse) no se que ponerme…mira que barriga (mirándose al espejo) (tampoco es que tenga mucha, una barriga de 4 meses, pero una siempre exagera)

VAN: pero si estás preciosa….(tocándole la barriga)

HITOMI: estoy como una vaca….(sentándose en la cama)

VAN: exagerada (apoyando su cabeza en la barriga) ves pequeñín tu madre exagera….

HITOMI: jajajaja

Ya en la cena son interrumpidos…

MILLERNA: VAYA LLEGO EN BUEN MOMENTO!!!

HITOMI: MILLERNA!!!!

VAN: bienvenida princesa….

CELENA: cómo es que has venido sin avisar?

MILLERNA: vengo a traeros la invitación de la boda de mi hermana…

VAN: quien es el afortunado?

MILLERNA: no lo adivináis???? ALLEN

TODOS: QUEEEEEE  
CELENA: porque no nos ha dicho nada? Podría haber venido él en persona…

HITOMI: bueno y cuando será la ceremonia….

MILLERNA: este invierno…mi hermana siempre ha soñado en casarse con Palas nevada…

SEFI: (entrando) MAJESTAD!!!!!

VAN: que ocurre Sefi?

SEFI: Una de las cocineras se ha puesto de parto!!!

HITOMI: Samanta?!!! Pero si le dije que se tomara los últimos meses libres…

SEFI: no quería dejar de trabajar, como su marido murió en la batalla…

MILLERNA: LLEVAME DONDE SE ENCUENTRA ELLA!!!

CELENA: te ayudo Millerna…

Van, Hitomi y Gadeth esperan impacientes en los sillones del comedor, al cabo de 2 horas aparece Celena con el retoño en brazos…

CELENA: ha sido un niño precioso…

HITOMI: (levantándose) es una monada

CELENA: ten cógelo Hitomi….

VAN: (mira como Hitomi mira al bebe con ternura) y como se encuentra la madre?

CELENA:…(mirando al suelo) ha muerto…

HITOMI: (sorprendida un fuerte miedo le recorre todo el cuerpo) pobre bebe se ha quedado sin madre…Celena…tú y Gadeth podríais ser los padres de este niño, ya que no puedes tener hijos…

VAN: no es mala idea…? Que os parece?

GADETH: que dices cariño?

CELENA: (cogiendo al bebe) se llamará Leo (sonriendo)

HITOMI: Felicidades Celena!!!

VAN: (abrazando a gadeth)

Celena y Gadeth se quedan con su bebe en el comedor, Van va a organizar el funeral de Samanta. Mientras que Hitomi sale al jardín. Apoyada en un árbol se deja caer llorando, tiene mucho miedo, el suceso que minutos antes acababa de ocurrir le había trastornado, no podía dejar de llorar. Al cabo del rato siente un calido abrazo…

VAN: ey…cariño…

HITOMI: (le abraza llorando desconsoladamente) tengo mucho miedo…

VAN: es normal que después de lo ocurrido estés preocupada, pero no te preocupes yo voy a estar contigo, no te voy a dejar sola en ningún momento de acuerdo??

HITOMI: snif

VAN: (secándole las lágrimas) no llores más mi vida…(le da un beso en los labios) ven (cogiéndole de la mano) tengo una sorpresa…

HITOMI: dónde vamos?

VAN: ahora verás…

Llegan a su habitación, Van abre la puerta dejando que Hitomi pasara primero. Al abrir la puerta ella escucha una melodía muy dulce y ve una cuna iluminada por la luz de la luna…

HITOMI: (sorprendida y muy contenta) Vannn…(tocando la cuna) es preciosa…

VAN: te gusta? (mirándola) ya estas llorando otra vez?

HITOMI: pero está vez es de felicidad (abrazándolo)

Él comienza a besarle en las mejillas, hasta llegar a sus tenues labios, sus cuerpos se atraen cada vez más, el joven rey la coge en brazos y la estira lentamente en su cama para besarla y acariciar su cuerpo. Finalmente se encuentran haciendo el amor con la dulce melodía de la cuna…

CONTINUARÁ…


	7. Nacimiento

CAPITULO7

Nacimiento

Ya han pasado 4 meses des de el nacimiento del pequeño Leo, Se celebran los juegos de Fanelia, donde todos los soldados y hombres valientes participan para conseguir el puesto de genera. La gran plaza de palacio está llena de gente, unos luchando con espadas, otros en melefs y otros a caballo. Van Fanel contempla sentado en su trono como transcurren los juego, ya que Allen se casará con Elies, no volverá a Fanelia para ser su general.

Ya en la final de espada luchan Gadeth y un joven soldado, Gadeth sorprendido por la velocidad de su contrincante cree perder por un momento, pero rectifica y consigue quitarle la espada de las manos…

VAN: BIEN CABALLEROS DE FANELIA; YA TENEMOS NUEVO GENERAL, GADETH!!!

GADETH( saludando)

VAN: AHORA DISFRUTAD DE LA GRAN FIESTA!!

HITOMI: (mirando por la ventana de la biblioteca) parece que Gadeth es el nuevo general…

MILLERNA: vaya..(subida a la escalera, buscando un libro)

HITOMI: (mirando libros en la mesa) seguro que estará?

MILLERNA: claro, Driden me ha pedido que le lleve un libro de canciones de Fanelia, tiene que estar…

MERLE: Folken lo leía cuando era pequeño

HITOMI: (ojeando un libro) es este…(canta una canción)

MILLERNA: (bajando) bien Hitomi…

HITOMI…AY!!!!

MILLERNA: Que tienes???

HITOMI: AY!!! Millerna…creo que ya viene el bebé…

MILLERNA: QUE??? (ayudándola) vamos a tu habitación… MERLE VES A BUSCAR A VAN!!!

GADETH: jajajaja (brindando con Van y Celena)

VAN: bueno a partir de ahora todo irá a mejor jajajaja

MERLE: (corriendo) VANNNNNNN SAMAAAAAAA

VAN: que pasa Merle?

MERLE: (cogiendo aliento) ES HITOMI!!!

VAN: QUE?!

En la habitación real.

MILLERNA: vale Hitomi, tienes que controlar la respiración vale? Ahora tenemos que esperar aun es muy pronto…

HITOMI: AYYYY uf uf vale…

VAN: (entrando por la puerta) HITOMI!!! (agachándose al lado de la cama dándole la mano) Pero como? Si aun falta un mes…

MILLERNA: se ha adelantado el parto…

HITOMI: Ahhhhh

VAN: tranquila cariño (besando la frente de ella)

Al cabo de un rato…

MILLERNA: vale Hitomi tienes que empujar con todas tus fuerzas…

HITOMI: uf uf uf Ahhhhhhhhhhhh

VAN: venga cariño…respira…

HITOMI: no puedo más…

VAN: sí que puedes mi vida…va…respira…

MILLERNA: ya lo veo VENGA HITOMI UN ULTIMO ESFUERZO!!!

HITOMI: Ahhhhhhhhh

Van queda pasmado por el sonido del llanto de su hijo… Celena y Gadeth que esperaban fuera escuchan el lloro del heredero de Fanelia y se sienten muy felices.

MILLERNA: ya está…(llorando) Hitomi…es un niño….(envolviéndolo y ofreciéndoselo a su madre)

HITOMI: (muy cansada coge a su hijo, llorando) snif…mi pequeño…(dándole besitos)

VAN: no es muy pequeño?

MILLERNA: es normal, pero está muy sanito…

VAN: (dándole un besito al bebe y a su mujer)

MILLERNA: dame al pequeño tenemos que bañarlo…

HITOMI: espera…Van, que te parece si le llamamos Folken?

VAN: Folken como mi hermano, sí me parece perfecto…Folken slanzar de Fanel.

HITOMI: (dándole un besito y devolviéndoselo a Millerna)

MILLERNA: ahora descansa…(saliendo de la habitación)

HITOMI: (secándose las lágrimas) es tan pequeño jeje estoy muy cansada…

VAN: descansa (le da un beso en los labios y la tapa dulcemente)

En la sala del trono.

CAMPESINO: majestad, vengo en representación del pueblo de Fanelia…nos gustaría saber sobre nuestro heredero…

VAN: (Muy contento) jajajaja pues yo mismo os voy a informar ( sale con el campesino al patio, donde todos los habitantes de Fanelia permanecen a la espera) FANELIANOS, ESTE REINO YA TIENE HEREDERO!, ES UN NIÑO MUY SANO Y SU NOMBRE ES FOLKEN SLANZAR DE FANEL!!!

La gente grita y celebra con aplausos y risas la gran noticia del futuro rey…

GADETH: (dentro de la sala) Felicidades!!

VAN: (entrando) gracias camarada…creo que va siendo hora de hacerle una visita a mi reina XP

GADETH: anda ves jejejeje

Toc toc…

HITOMI: adelante!!

VAN: se puede mamá?

HITOMI jajaja desde cuando picas a la puerta papá jejeje

VAN: (sentándose a su lado) como te encuentras?

HITOMI: bien, donde está?

VAN: no se…

MILLERNA: (entrando) está aquí…y tiene mucha hambre…

HITOMI: (con su hijo en brazos) mi vida…(acariciándolo)

VAN: mira que pies más pequeños y las manos (tocándolas)

HITOMI: uis (calma a su hijo que empieza a llorar) creo que tiene hambre (comienza a darle el pecho)

VAN: (contempla la escena muy feliz)

HITOMI: (se levanta con su hijo dormido en brazos)

VAN: ey! No te levantes ya lo llevo yo!

HITOMI: tranquilo estoy bien…(delicadamente deja a su hijo en la cuna que le hizo Van) buenas noches mi vida… (acercándose a Van y se apoya en su pecho) soy muy feliz…

VAN: (abrazándola) te quiero…

HITOMI: yo también…(se acerca cada vez más a él) (hasta unir sus labios en un apasionado beso)

2 meses después, la nave de Fanelia aterriza en tierras de Astria, en su capital Palas, el rey de Fanelia baja de la nave siendo recibido por su amigo Allen.

ALLEN: VANN (abrazándolo amistosamente)

VAN: como va Allen?

CELENA: HERMANOOO!!!!

ALLEN: CELENAAAA (abrazándola) a ver donde está mi sobrino

CELENA: por ahí viene (señalando a Gadeth con un niño en brazos)

ALLEN: vaya…(cogiéndolo) que guapo…por cierto donde está Hitomi?

VAN: mírala ya baja

ALLEN: (ve a Hitomi más guapa que nunca, con su hijo de 2 meses en brazos, y un aire muy maternal) (acercándose a ella con Leo en brazos)

HITOMI: buenas Allen…

ALLEN: este es tu hijo Hitomi? Veo que es tan guapo como su madre

HITOMI: jejejeje…

ALLEN: venga vamos dentro, os enseñaran vuestras habitaciones…

Hitomi ya en su habitación junto a Sefi.

HITOMI: muchas gracias por cuidar de Folken…

SEFI: no hay de que majestad…lo hago con mucho gusto…es un bebe tan bueno…

HITOMI: la verdad es que es muy bueno, aunque me despierta todas las noches jejeje Van me ayuda mucho, está muy contento…

SEFI: se le ve muy ilusionado con su hijo XP.

HITOMI: bueno, voy a bajar a la ceremonia, enseguida volveré, antes de que tenga hambre (le da un besito a Folken)

Toda la plaza de Palas está llena de gente, Allen se encuentra en el altar junto a Van que es su padrino de ceremonia, Las trompetas suenan y Eries aparece con un vestido típico de Astria muy reluciente, pasa entre las espadas de los caballeros celestes y llega al altar. Todo acaba en un dulce beso que se dan la pareja de recién casados.

HITOMI: (junto a Millerna) BIENNNN VIVA LOS NOVIOSS.

MILLERNA: VIVAA

HITOMI: voy a ver a Folken…

MILLERNA: no puedes separarte de él ni un momento eh?

HITOMI: XP (llega a la habitación, entra y no encuentra a Sefi sino a un Van con su hijo en brazos) Vannn…

VAN: he venido a ver como estaba

HITOMI: jejeje (le da un beso al pequeño Folken) ya va siendo hora de comer, ven con mamá…

Cuando acaba de darle de mamar, queda dormido y lo deja dormir en su cunita.

VAN: (mirándolo embobado) se parece mucho a ti…

HITOMI: pues yo creo que se parece más a ti, tiene mis ojos verdes pero las facciones son tuyas XP

Van se queda en la habitación. Mientras Hitomi encuentra a Allen solo en un balcón.

HITOMI: (acercándose) ha sido una ceremonia muy bonita

ALLEN: (mirándola) sí….

HITOMI: Allen…eres feliz?

ALLEN: hubiera sido más feliz de otra manera, pero sí…soy feliz

HITOMI:…me alegro mucho por ti, ahora parece que todo va bien en Gaea.

Al día siguiente, todo está dispuesto para volver a casa, pero llega una carta del rey de Basram invitando a los reyes de fanelia a su reino.

VAN: Hitomi, quiero que vayas a Fanelia…yo tengo que ir a Bashram vale?

HITOMI: por qué no puedo ir contigo?

VAN: (besando a Folken) tienes que llevar a Folken a casa, todavía es muy pequeño para llevarlo por ahí como si nada.

HITOMI: tienes razón, pero vuelve pronto vale? (dándole un profundo beso) te echaré mucho de menos, no soporto separarme de ti…

VAN: que no te darás cuenta que me he ido, enseguida estaré de vuelta con vosotros… (tocándole la cara)

HITOMI: (subiendo a la nave mirando a su riujin) "tengo un mal presentimiento"

CELENA: mira que le ha hecho Gadeth a Leo

HITOMI: Vaya es un caballo, que bonito…Mira Folken papá también te hará juguetes de madera cuando seas más grande…jejeje

CELENA: jjajaja, míralo que tranquilo….

HITOMI: sabes que? Voy a buscar flores al jardín para ponerlas en este jarrón (cogiéndolo) la verdad es que no se qué hacer cuando no está Van…ya hace dos días que se fue…

CELENA: Hitomi…

HITOMI: bueno voy a buscar unas flores bien bonitas…

En las escaleras de palacio.

GADETH: QUE PASA!!!!

SOLDADO: NOS ATACARÓN POR EL CAMINO!!!!

GADETH: QUE!!!! DONDE ESTA VAN!!!!

SOLADADO: CAYÓ POR EL PRECIPICIO!!! ESTÁ MUERTOOO

El sonido de un jarrón roto resuena por todo palacio, Hitomi había escuchado todo lo que había dicho el soldado, sentía como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos como si del jarrón se tratase…

GADETH: HITOMI!!

HITOMI: (en el suelo)…NOOOOOO (Llorando) NOOOO dijiste que volverías!! Me lo prometiste!!


	8. nunca más

**Capitulo 8**

_**Nunca más**_

La noticia de la posible muerte del rey Fanelia corrió por toda la ciudad, Gadeth envió una tropa en su busca, mientras Celena cuidaba de los niños, ya que Hitomi estaba destrozada con la idea de que Van les había dejado solos.

CELENA: Gadeth tenemos que avisar a Millerna y Allen, Hitomi no puede seguir así (llorando)

GADETH: seguro que lo encontramos, tranquila…

Hitomi encogida en la ventana de su oscura habitación, sus ojos rojos de no parar de llorar reflejan su sufrimiento.

HITOMI: snif…no puedes estar muerto……no me dejes sola…Van……(llorando desconsoladamente)

Van pasando los días, la tropa volvió sin noticia alguna, Hitomi no salía de su habitación, Millerna y Allen llegan a Fanelia desconsolados.

MILLERNA: QUE HA PASADO GADETH?

ALLEN: CELENA!!!

CELENA: HERMANO! (llorando) Hitomi no sale de su habitación, no come…no puede seguir así…

MILLERNA: voy a verla... (cuando llega a la alcoba real abre la puerta y se encuentra a una Hitomi encogida en plena oscuridad) Hitomi…(no contesta) ( se sienta delante suyo) Hitomi…tienes que pensar en Folken, se que lo estás pasando mal pero no puedes hundirte…

HITOMI: (levanta la mirada llena de lágrimas) Millerna…(se tira en sus brazos)

MILLERNA: tranquila…ya veras como lo superarás…

HITOMI: NOOO!!! ESTA VIVO; VAN NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO…

Folken comienza a llorar…

MILLERNA: (que lo coge se lo da a Hitomi) ves? tienes a tu hijo…

HITOMI: mi pequeño, (mientras Millerna sale de la habitación) papá ya no está…

Nos ha dejado solos…(llorando abrazandolo)

MILLERNA: (con los demás) aún no se cree que Van esté muerto…

ALLEN: tardará en recuperarse…

CELENA: HITOMI!!

ALLEN: Hitomi como te encuentras?

HITOMI: quiero deciros algo, me voy a la luna de las ilusiones…

TODOS: QUEEEE!!!

HITOMI: no quiero seguir sufriendo aquí, todo me recuerda a él. Gadeth te dejo la regencia de Fanelia hasta que mi hijo quiera volver…(dándose la vuelta para irse)

MILLERNA: pero Hitomi?

ALLEN: es lo más razonable…

MILLERNA: ALLEN!!!

ALLEN: ha perdido el amor de su vida y no volverá a ser la de antes y quedarse en Gaea lo único que conseguirá será pasarlo peor…

MILLERNA:…

Hitomi con su hijo en brazos pica al timbre de la que era su casa…

MADRE:…Hija??

HITOMI: mamá…

MADRE: (mirando al bebé que llevaba en brazos)

HITOMI: mira es tu nieto mamá…

MADRE: (con él en brazos) que guapo…y donde está…

HITOMI: (llorando) está muerto… mamá (abrazándola)

MADRE: hija…

Al cabo de 5 meses…

GADETH: sí, la revisión de los melefs será mañana…

SOLDADO: los tendremos preparados…

SOLDADO3: PERDONEN PERO NO PUEDEN ENTRAR!!!

DAFNE: tenemos que hablar con la reina!!!

GADETH: DEJENLOS PASAR!!! A quienes debemos la visita?...

…: viejo amigo no me reconoces?

GADETH:…VAN??? Eres tú? Con esa barba yo no…

VAN: te presento a Dafne, es una de las sacerdotisas del templo de la diosa suerte.

GADETH: pensaba que ese templo no existía…

VAN: cuando caí herido en el barranco, ella me salvó y me llevó al templo…

DAFNE: es cierto, él estaba muy grave y le ayudamos…

VAN: DONDE ESTÁ HITOMI Y FOLKEN?

GADETH:…

VAN: y bueno??

MILLERNA: VAN!!???

VAN: MILLERNA!! Que haces aquí?

MILLERNA: TE CREIMOS MUERTO!!!!

DAFNE: pues ya ven que no es así…

VAN: dime Millerna donde están mi mujer y mi hijo?

MILLERNA: verás Van, Hitomi no puedo soportar la idea que estuvieras muerto y se fue a la luna de las ilusiones…

VAN:…

Mientras en la tierra…

MADRE: hija, mira que foto le he sacado a Folken…

HITOMI: a ver jajaja que mono, todo este tiempo te has dedicado a hacerle fotos jejeje

MADRE: quiero tener un buen recuerdo de mi nieto XP…

HITOMI: se parece tanto a él…

MADRE: no pienses más en ello hija…pq no vamos al parque a pasear un rato?

HITOMI: vamos…

ALLEN: ya era hora de que te afeitaras, XP

VAN: sí, no me favorecía mucho…

ALLEN: vas a buscarla no?

VAN: sí, estoy deseando verla…

DAFNE: cuando estaba herido de gravedad no paraba de pronunciar su nombre…

MADRE: a que es guapo mi nieto? (sentada con otras madres en el parque)

HITOMI: ven pequeño mío (cogiéndolo para dar una vuelta)

MADRE: bueno espero que nos volvamos a ver adiós

…hija…es muy tarde, volvemos a casa?

HITOMI: sí, vamos, creo que es demasiado pequeño para venir al parque…

Cuando las dos mujeres se iban, con Folken en su carrito una dulce brisa las envolvió, los ojos de Hitomi quedaron fijos en un punto, hasta que se dio la vuelta…

Sus ojos verdes pueden ver la sombra de un hombre al final del paso de cerezos…

MADRE: hija…

HITOMI: Van… VANNNN!!! (sale corriendo) (hasta poder distinguir al hombre al que ama) VANNNN (llorando)(Saltando encima de él) ERES TU, ERES TU, ERES TU (pasando sus manos por su cara) VANNNN (llorando desconsoladamente) en el fondo sabía que volverías…

VAN: hitomi…

HITOMI: (se acerca a su amado y le arrebata un apasionado beso en los labios) te quiero, te quiero…

MADRE: (con Folken en brazos) lo vas a desgastar…je

HITOMI: madre te presento a Van…

VAN: encantado…(reverencia)

MADRE: eres tal y como mi hija te describía…ten…supongo que quieres coger a tu hijo…

VAN: ey…que grande que estás pequeño….(abrazándolo con ternura)

HITOMI: crece muy rápido…

MADRE: vendréis a casa verdad? Es muy tarde para llevarse a Folken…

HITOMI: tú que dices Van…?

VAN: a las madres siempre hay que hacerles caso…

MADRE: JAJAJAJAJA

VAN: (en la habitación de Hitomi mirando a su hijo en la cuna)

MADRE: si queréis podéis dormir en mi habitación, la cama es grande y…

VAN: no hace falta que se moleste, yo dormiré al lado de Hitomi…no será la primera vez q duermo en el suelo…

MADRE: bueno entonces te preparo un futón…

VAN: gracias…

HITOMI: (preparando la bolsa con la ropa de su hijo, mientras su madre arreglaba la cama para su marido) madre…me llevo este álbum?

MADRE: claro…ese álbum lo hice expresamente para que te lo llevaras, coge también esa cámara instantánea…

HITOMI: gracias mamá (mirando el álbum)

Con las luces de la habitación ya apagadas, Van completamente desvelado no puede dejar de pensar en el rey de Bashram. Hitomi baja a su cama y se apoya en el pecho desnudo de su marido…

VAN: (nota unas gotas que caen en su pecho) pq lloras?

HITOMI: deseaba con toda mi alma volver a verte…

VAN: siento mucho todo lo ocurrido (sentándose)

HITOMI: debes de estar inquieto verdad?

VAN: sí, te juro que averiguaré pq me atacaron y me las pagarán

Folken comienza a llorar…Van se levanta, lo coge y lo trae junto a su madre.

HITOMI: que raro hacía tiempo que no se despertaba, debe ser que quiere estar con su padre, míralo que tranquilo (acariciándolo)

VAN: (con su hijo en brazos) no pienso dejaros solos nunca más…

HITOMI: (mira a su familia muy emocionada)

MADRE: (abrazando a Hitomi) hija…ten mucho cuidado…

HITOMI: claro mamá...volveré a visitarte vale?

MADRE: gracias, Van cuídala…

VAN: claro…

MADRE: ESPERAD!! Dejadme haceros unas fotos…

La señora Kanzaki hace dos fotos a su hija el marido de esta y su nieto.

MADRE: mira pon esta foto en el álbum…(le da un beso a su nieto)

HITOMI:…adiós madre…

Hitomi se abraza a su rey, eleva el energeist y vuelven a Gaea en ojos de la madre de Hitomi.

La familia llega a palacio

MILLERNA: HITOMI!!!!!

HITOMI: Millerna…(abrazándola) (ve a Dafne)

VAN: Hitomi…te presento a Dafne sacerdotisa de la diosa Suerte…

HITOMI: salvaste a mi esposo…te estoy muy agradecida…

DAFNE: no hay de que…pero…

HITOMI: dime que puedo hacer por ti?

VAN: verás cariño, cuando le expliqué que tenías un colgante de atlantis quiso venir conmigo para conocerte…

HITOMI: en serio?

DAFNE: verás, Hace muchos años que vivo en el templo, perdí la memoria y desde entonces busco la manera de recobrarla.

HITOMI: y el colgante es tu única esperanza, te entiendo. (saca el colgante, alarga su brazo y se lo ofrece) ten…(Dafne toca la punta del péndulo con la palma de su mano, una inesperada visión recorre la mente de Hitomi)

VAN: HITOMI!!

HITOMI: eh?...eres una atlante…

VAN: que?es cierto eso?

DAFNE: sí es cierto…cuando te encontré tenías tus alas desplegadas, me sorprendió mucho, pensaba que era la única de mi espécie…

VAN: pero como?

HITOMI: quizá si le tiro las cartas averiguaremos su pasado…

DAFNE: lo harías por mi?

HITOMI: claro…(cogiéndole las manos) te debo un gran favor…

Hitomi y Dafne sentadas en una mesa se disponen a empezar la sesión, mientras Van juega con Folken en el jardín.

HITOMI: lista?

DAFNE: sí

HITOMI: (saca la primera carta) el emperador…(comienza a tener visiones, ve a una atlante muy joven que se une con un hombre) la luz…(sorprendida ve a la madre de Van con esta atlante) (cuando ya tiene todas las cartas en la mesa la visión aparece como una película en su cabeza)

"**VARIE: hermana…no te vayas….**

**RYO: tengo que seguir mi destino, mañana conoceré al hombre de mi vida…tú pronto te reunirás con tu amado varie…**

**VARIE: pero sabes que morirás…si vas con él…**

**RYO: lo sé"**

"**LOGUR: es una niña!!!! OS PRESENTO A LA PRINCESA DE BASHRAM!!! SE LLAMARÁ DAFNE!!!**

**RYO: Dafne…**

**HITOMI: (en la visión) que? Dafne es hija del rey de Basram…?"**

"**RYO: para esta guerra esposo mío!!!! no seas orgulloso por favor…no quiero perderte…ya perdimos a nuestra hija (llorando)**

**LOGUR: no me lo recuerdes mujer!! Aun pienso encontrar a quien se la llevó de nuestro lado…**

**RYO: no luches, Fanelia es nuestra aliada, es el reino de mi hermana…"**

"**GOAU: es una tontería seguir con esta lucha Logur…**

**LOGUR: AHHHH (atacando al padre de Van)**

**RYO: NOOOOOOOO (poniéndose en medio)**

**LOGUR: RYOOOOOO!!! Pq?**

**RYO: te dije que no era buena idea…os quiero majestad…**

**LOGUR: noooooooo**

**VARIE: (en su palacio) hermana…**

**HITOMI: por eso Basram atacó a Van…"**

DAFNE: Hitomi?

HITOMI: (saliendo de la visión) eres prima de Van…

DAFNE: que??? (hitomi se lo explica todo y ella sale corriendo hacia el jardín) VANNNN (saltándole encima)

VAN: (sorprendido) que ocurre…

DAFNE: somos primos…Hitomi me lo ha explicado todo…

HITOMI: (mirando desde la ventana) (llorando) no quiero tener estas visiones tan horribles…(de golpe siente una presión en el pecho se apoya en la mesa pero cae al suelo)

Creías poder controlar el destino…

CONTINUARÁ…

_**Uola!!!**_

_**Siento mucho el retraso, estoy muy ocupada y apenas tengo tiempo de escribir. Siento mucho si encontráis alguna falta jejeje**_

_**Ya dije q no iba a ser triste a historia, pero no significa que no haya momentos tristes no? Jejejeje bueno decidme que os parece, acepto sugerenciassss**_

_**Un bexii**_


End file.
